Freaky Love
by Black Cherry Coca Cola Lolita
Summary: Sons of Ipswich have found their other halves, or did they find them? Chase is back. Some people will die? Mainly ReidOC. Rated M for lang. R&R appreciated much. Browen's old name was Rachael Green, too much like "Friends" Sorry if you see old name.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Good or Evil**

Spencer Academy was one of those schools for the privileged, wealthy heirs and heiresses of Massachusetts. This was a known fact. It was evident from the abundant sports cars, hottest trends, and luxurious egos. However, it was less known that some students had additional attributes that had nothing to do with wealth or prestige. Who were they? The Sons of Ipswich, naturally. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms were the only members of this powerful group, or so they thought. Chase (Pope) Collins appeared causing havoc and destruction. The Sons were able to defeat him, mainly Caleb. However after the victory, there was two questions that burdened their minds. Is Chase dead? And, are there others? The Book of Damnation briefly mentioned the Pope ancestry. So, the Sons did not discover Chase until he enlightened them of his presence. The book does not seem as accurate as they hoped. Could it also not include other family lines? This uncertainty left them weary. Every new student was viewed as a threat until proven otherwise. There would be no mistake this time. They had to be prepared for whoever came along, good or evil.

Of course as fate would have it, four new female students will be enrolled in Spencer Academy who shared the same attributes as their male counterparts.

Teresa Miller has brown shoulder length, wavy hair with shaggy bangs with brown eyes. She wears light make-up with just eyeshadow, gloss, and mascara. She dresses preppie classic. She stands at five feet and petite. Her personality is shy, diplomatic, too trusting, and understanding. She is extremely analytical yet warm. She idolizes Charlotte from Sex and the City. Her soundtrack to life is "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper.

Browen Green has a short bob length, straight, blonde (dyed) hair and brown eyes. She wears black eyeliner at least and usually heavy make-up (Sephora). She dresses rock/edge preppie. She stands at five foot seven inches and slim. Her personality is tough, loyal, sarcastic, and strong-willed. She often hides her true emotions. She has a fleur de lys symbol on the left side of her rib cage. Her soundtrack to life is "Stronger" by Kanye West.

Alexandra Redford has brown/red hair curly, bust length hair and grey eyes. She prefers mascara and chapstick. She dresses bohemian hippy. She stands five foot two inches and curvy (both bust and rear). Her personality is happy-go-lucky, ditzy, calm, and good-natured. She takes heart over head. She has the whole collection of Nancy Drew books. Her soundtrack to life is "Bicycle Race" by Queen.

Elliot Nicholson has straight, black, elbow length hair and blue eyes. Her make-up is similar to Browen, but lighter colors. She dresses trendy chic. She is the same height as Teresa but very busty. Her personality is outgoing, slightly judgmental, flirty, and trustful. She can be stubborn. Outside of school, she always wear dresses and has every fashion magazine. Her soundtrack to life is "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado.

Who are these girls? Four friends from New Jersey relocated to Ipswich because their families were originally from Ipswich (centuries ago) and wanted them explore their ancestry. What the Sons do not know is that females can also have the Power. The Book of Damnation does not note this. The literature is written in the male perspective with "he, him, his." Most of records of history are written this way. So, the Sons assume it was only males. The history of their families are difficult to trace because the female relatives with the Power had changed their maiden surnames to married surnames. Their Power is not as strong as the males'. Because of this, there is no addiction or aging. However, the female Power ensures that they will produce at least one heir (male or female) will inherit the Power regardless if the father has the Power or not. Hypothetically, this certainty could appeal to a particular person who is consumed by power and wants to continue a particular bloodline. But this is just hypothetical, is it?

Sadly, it was unanimous that Sarah and Kate to move somewhere far and safe. The girls agreed without contest. If you truly love someone, you will let them go. Of course, this broke Pogue's and Caleb's hearts. Yet, time and distance cause a rift in the romantic part of their relationships. They love them but not in love with them anymore. The Sons had to be realistic. Long distance relationships do not sustain well. They also had to consider future relationships. They had to think of the endangerment, secrets, trust, and life. The previous events that Sarah and Kate endured should not be repeated. The Sons still remain in contact with Kate and Sarah.

After all that has happened, the Sons generally acted how they always do. They could not appear suspicious for the sake of themselves and people around them. But what will happen when the New Jersey girls come along?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Normalcy is the Best Policy?**

The last of the U-Haul trucks finally left pulled out of the driveway of a large Victorian style, dull grey house with dark grey trim. After the truck was out of sight, all that remains were large tupperware, cardboard boxes, duffel bags, and various house furniture were stacked in the driveway, the porch, as well as the rest of the first floor. Four cars were lined up in front of the house. Browen owns a black four door BMV. Alexandra has a green Mini-Cooper convertible. Elliot has a white Mercedes SUV. Teresa drives a yellow Jeep.

The house was fairly large but not like the many mansions of Ipswich. It has a full second floor with an attic and four bathrooms. It has a kitchen, dining room, foyer, a study, bathroom, and parlor on the first floor. The second floor had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and laundry room. The attic is one bedroom and the basement had a bathroom and a bedroom. Home sweet home. The girls do not dorm at Spencer Academy. Their families thought it would be safer and less wild for the girls. Ah, little do parents know.

All the girls were clad in sweats, tanks, and t-shirts with sneakers. "Elliot! Can you please help me with my crap?" Alexandra gasped out while struggling with two duffel bags, a tupperware, a box of the Nancy Drew books, and a lamp set on top. She walked tipsily towards the base of the stairs. "Yeah, yeah hold on," Elliot replied and grabbed the tupperware, box, and lamp. "Holy shit Alex, this is heavy! What's in here?" Elliot asked as she marched up the stairs. Alexandra follows, "Well, the tupperware is clothes and the box are my books, topped with the lamp." "Why are you bringing up the damn books?! That's should be last on the list of things to do here," Elliot grumbled with reluctance. _Damn her and her Nancy Drew books!_ "Quit complaining El and move because you still have to go one more floor," Alexandra retorted. "What?! I have to sweat over Nancy Drew to the attic?! Damn you Alex," Elliot argued.

"Watch your heads!" Browen warned as boxes levitate over their heads. "Browen! Why are you using, you lazy ass!" Elliot growled. _She always uses!_ "Hey, I might be a lazy ass but I'm a smart ass too. Hey, double meaning! Anyways, you guys will still be loading your rooms while I finish decorating," Browen snickered. _We have the Power, why not use it?_ Teresa silently agreed with Rachael because Rachael was also levitating her boxes as well. Teresa was also carrying boxes upstairs as well. "Besides, you mean to tell me that you will physically carry your beds up a floor or two in Alex's case?" Browen continued. "Yes, because that's what we would do if we were normal," Elliot walked down the stairs empty-handed to get more stuff. Browen is at the base of the stairs waving her hands to direct the flying boxes and whatever. "Newsflash kid, you're not normal despite what you do," Browen smirked.

Browen was the first to finish her room (of course) and helped moving Teresa's belongings. Now, she was stretched out on a sitting chair in the parlor dramatically flipping through one of the tabloids. Teresa was up in her room setting up. Alexandra and Elliot were still going up and down the stairs and still haven't moved their major furniture. Browen was humming with a smug smile. _I'm done and they're not! Sucks to be them._

Alexandra and Elliot were getting tired. They looked at their final task, the beds. They knew they could not do them on their own. Alexandra asked, "Hey Browen, would you help us carry our beds?" "Um gee, if I didn't my own bed, why would I exert myself with yours? " Browen scoffed. Out of defeat, Elliot used her power to lift both beds up. Browen whipped, "I thought normalcy is the best policy?" "Shut up!" Elliot huffed. Elliot and Alexandra went upstairs. "I hate it when I'm right," Browen giggled with malice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stick in the Freezer in the Frozen Food Aisle?**

Later on, there was a mountain of groceries piled on the kitchen counters. Elliot and Teresa came back from the supermarket. Teresa meekly asked, "Hey, can you guys help us put it away?" "How much are you paying me?" Browen asked back. "Bro..." Alexandra sighed. "Just kidding, Jesus," Browen held up her arms in surrender. All the girls helped with the groceries. "So, we were at the grocery store and some random guys started to chat with us," Alexandra rolled out. "Did you tell them to stick in the freezer in the frozen food aisle?" Browen jested. "Ha, ha um no, they invited us as well as you to a party tonight," Elliot stated flatly. "Where is this party?" Teresa piped in. "At the shoreline in Ipswich, there is supposedly a bonfire and alcohol," Elliot responded. "I'm in!" Browen cheered and looked at the others for their responses. Elliot and Alexandra nodded. They all turn to Teresa. "I don't know guys, I'm sort of tired from moving in," Teresa said unsure. "Oh come on, I moved all your crap for you," Browen countered. _Geez, Teresa is a wet blanket._ "Well, we don't know these guys," Teresa tried. "Well, there'll be other people there and we'll be there," Alexandra comforted. After a few seconds of deliberation, Teresa agreed.

After dinner, it was time to get ready. Good thing for the multiple bathrooms. Alexandra was the first to finish. She was sitting at the couch. She wore a tiered flowy brown skirt, a red halter and flip flops. She had bangles and hair down with a head scarf. Next, Teresa wore pink seersucker pencil skirt with a white polo with white keds. She had a pearl necklace and had her hair in a pony tail. She had pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. Next, Browen pranced in dark grey cigarette pants, a black vest, and black wedges. She had a black newsie on with cat eye makeup with green eye shadow on top.

Twenty minutes lapsed and Elliot still didn't come down. "Yo Elliot the Idiot, come hither or I'll be doing the guys a favor by dragging your ass naked to the party," Browen impatiently said. A faint voice replied with, "Hold the fuck on!" Elliot was having a costume dilemma. _What to wear?_ She wanted to dress to impress but not to the point of looking like it's the first party she ever went to. After another thirty minutes, Elliot was dressed. She had a royal blue, baby doll dress with a large yellow bead necklace. She yellow platforms and she had Amy Winehouse-esque hair (but neater) with brown eyeliner.

Elliot drove with Teresa and Alexandra. Browen followed in her car. She always did that. She just like to drive alone. And so, they were off to the party. God help Ipswich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: You Would Know It.**

Like the past shoreline parties, they were created for the last bit of fun before the school year begins. Somehow, the cops were slow to catch on the pattern and break up the parties (maybe from supernatural influences?). So, the girls arrived to a full-on party. So many people there, they couldn't guess a number. Since they were pretty girls, they instantly were handed cans or cups on sight. They naturally dumped them and intelligently get their own drinks. Elliot went out on her own to meet people because that is what she's good at. Teresa tailed Browen. Alexandra eventually left the other two walking to a cute guy.

She stopped suddenly. She turned her head behind. _What was that?_ Browen and Teresa moved their heads to the same direction. Where Elliot was, she also turned her head with complete attention. They sensed someone, no multiple people using. Their heads were faced to the cliff side of the shore. Out from the shadows of the cliff, the Sons of Ipswich strut to the party. All the girls eyed them with a mix of emotions of fear, curiosity, attraction, and alarm. They knew they could not defeat them even united against two of them let alone four.

Teresa side whispered to Browen, "They have it too, do you think they know who we are?" Browen responded, "No, they wouldn't use carelessly like that. But it's only a matter of time before they do." Elliot was on her way to Browen and Teresa as well as Alexandra.

The Sons grabbed drinks and started with their usual chatter. Then, Reid spotted Elliot walking across his view. He leans to Pogue, "What do you think she has on?" Pogue mused, "Blue lace." Reid added, "Nah, green thong." They set their bet.

Reid's eyes darkened. Browen felt the using as well as the breeze approaching Elliot. Browen's eyes changed. _Those bastards!_ She redirected the wind lower to Elliot's ankles. Browen thought to Elliot, "I think the pervs were trying to blow your dress up." Elliot mouthed to Browen thanks. Elliot changed her path to the Sons. _Show no fear, Elliot is here._

Reid was baffled. _Why didn't her dress go up?_ Caleb even sensed Browen's using. They all stiffened. They saw their victim approaching them. Elliot had a smirk on her face. She sauntered up to them and said, "Now you boys weren't trying to pull a Marilyn Monroe scene, were you? Next time, you could just kindly ask." Teresa, Alexandra, and Browen came up next to her. Browen added, "Yeah, it would be wise of you guys to not start things you can't finish." "Browen! What she means is, we don't want to cause trouble. So, don't give us trouble," Teresa corrected. _I hope they won't hurt us now._ Browen glared at Teresa.

Caleb begins, "How do we know that you aren't trouble?" Browen defended, "I'm sure if we were trouble, you would know it." Reid scoffed and Browen directed her attention to him and clenched her jaw. Alexandra peeped, "Do you need proof that we're not evil hags or something?" _Let's settle this now._ Tyler spoke, "Guys, we could check with the book." Caleb nodded, "And if they don't mind us checking their minds." Elliot spat, "As long as we check yours." They came into an accord. They were all to meet at the grounds of the Putnam barn used to be.

All the boys were in Tyler's Hummer with Reid at the wheel. Browen pulled up aside them. "Care to drive faster grandpa?" Reid smiled devilishly. "Oh sweets, I don't think you can handle it." "Leave it up to the road." "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" Tyler mumbled. Reid began to peel and Browen caught on.

In the girls' car, Alexandra just observed what happened. "Thank God, she takes her own car." Elliot agreed.

Browen arrived first. Not bad for a girl who didn't know where she was going. Although she has a BMW and no passengers, victory was sweet. The Hummer came up shortly after.

As Reid was parking, he noticed Browen leaning against the passenger side like she's been waiting an eternity. Pogue egged, "Ha ha, you really are slow." "Shut up, the only reason she won because I had your fat ass in the car."

The girls arrived. During the car ride, Caleb used and materialize the Book of Damnation in his hands. Everyone got out of their cars. Rachael had a defiant smug of a smile. "God, I hate it when I'm right." Reid flipped the bird. "You wish kid." Browen laughed. "Let's go into your car right now," Reid said with a fake seductive tone. _If only if she said yes._ "Anyways, I think intros may be nice," Tyler deflated the situation.

Elliot spoke, "I'm Elliot Nicholson. That's Teresa Miller. This is Alexandra Redford. And smart ass is Browen Green." Caleb replied, "Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin." So, Caleb try to look up their surnames in the Book. "Not gonna find it. We try to look ourselves. It's hard to trace when the women changed their last names after marriage," Alexandra said. It was true.

"Okay, I would like to screen your minds," Caleb stated. "How about we pair up and do it at the same time," Teresa suggested. "Good idea," Browen commented, "Just don't pair me up with that pervert." She pointed to Reid. "What? Come on sweets, you know you want to." _I know what's in you head, me._ Browen over exaggerated her eye roll.

Elliot was paired with Reid. Browen and Caleb. Pogue and Teresa. Alexandra with Tyler. Pogue counted, "One, two, three!" All their eyes instantly blackened. They all stopped when they were satisfied. "Well, now that fighting isn't an issue anymore," Alexandra broke the silence. After that, they shared about the Powers, Chase Collins, and witch stuff.

Although they were all together, it was apparent that Pogue and Alexandra were getting along as well as Teresa and Tyler. Teresa giggled from what Tyler said and noticed the time. "Hey girls, it's getting late, we should head back home." _I don't want to go but it's right._ "Go ahead, I'll let you know when I'm in," Browen said. "Fine, Lone Ranger," Elliot replied. _She always is by herself._ "Yeah guys, we have to get to the dorms," Caleb insisted. They all said goodbyes. Pogue and Alexandra and Tyler and Teresa exchanged phone numbers.

The three girls left. Pogue asked, "You said you're going home later, where are you going now?" "Where ever life takes me," Browen dramatically prosed. _At the present moment, I haven't a clue._ "It's not a good idea to be alone out here," Caleb warned. "For someone who just met me, you love playing daddy." "Seriously though, one of us should hang around," Pogue added. "Fine, fine," Browen sulked. "Reid, stay with Browen," Caleb ordered. "No! Well, only if I can something special at the end," Reid winked. "Geez, what's worse, being alone or being alone with a pervert," Browen held her hands like a scale. _Heaven help me!_ "No, he won't do anything, right Reid?" Caleb threatened. "Can't make promises," Reid sing-songed. "Reid!" "Okay," Reid said in defeat. _At least until you leave._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_**Be the Bitch.**_

The three Sons sped off. "Okay, Mr. Social where can we go to have a good time?" "My bed, good times guaranteed." _Pig!_ Browen huffed and go into her car. Reid jumped in the passenger seat. "Just kidding, loosen up, maybe a dose of Reid Love might help." With that, Browen swung her fist aiming for his chest. Reid blocked it. "Feisty thing, aren't you? But really, let's go to Nicky's. It's a bar pool hall." _I wonder if she's like that in bed_

Browen parked. "Holy God woman, you can't drive," Reid laughed. _Not bad, she drives like me but I'm better._ Browen slammed her car door, "Well, next time you can walk." "Come on sweets, I'll buy you a drink for you aggravation." "Definitely, and don't call me sweets!" They walk into Nicky's. It was crowded as always.

"Hey Nick, two of my regulars." The bartender nodded. "What is a regular?" "You'll see, I figure you can handle it. But then again, I could be wrong." _Reverse psychology works every time, and people say I don't pay attention in class. _Reid paid and grabbed the drinks, "Follow me." He led them to an empty pool table. "You play pool?" _She looks like she can't play. Maybe I can wage her ass. _"Not really." "Maybe I'll give a personal lesson," he said with a husky voice. "Fuck off, I'm not that bad at pool," she said unphased.

She tasted her drink. Not bad, she wasn't quite sure what it is. It's alcohol, that's all that matters. Reid was going easy on her yet he still was winning. "You suck sweets," "Really? Cause I thought I was winning by all the balls still on the table. Besides, pool isn't my scene." "What's your scene?" _Why am I talking to her like as if I care? _She pointed to the dance floor. _I had enough of this guy, I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine._ "That." "Care to prove it? You don't look like a dancer." _God bless reverse psychology! _"Surprises in many forms." He takes her hand and yanks her to the dance floor.

A popular song played. Like him, she wasn't afraid to dance, close. Her one hand on the back of his neck, while the free hand moved around occasionally touching his chest, arm, and waist. _I am much better at dancing than pool. _Reid's hand was on her hip and the other one was on her backside. The front of both their pants hardly separated. _Okay, I admit she can dance. _Reid was definitely was enjoying this. _Yeah, tonight I'm scoring. _

She spun around. Her back was in contact with his chest. Her hand wrapped around his side to his rear. Reid placed his hands by her front pant line. He started to built himself up. _Fuck if she's like this on the dance floor, I'm going to repay this torture. _She smiled and rubbed her backside harder into him. _Stupid ass, he's really thinks I'm a fuck. Fine, I'm blueballing him. _A groan escaped into her ear. She had to admit the groan sent her neck hairs up. She turned and grabbed his waist. _Ha, he's hooked._ He had his hand behind her head and one on her waist. She moved closer until their chests touch.

Each others' breaths on each others' necks. Browen blushed but it was unnoticed by the dark atmosphere. She had to admit her heart racing. _Focus Bro, be the bitch. _Reid was at her mercy at this point. _She's gonna beg me as soon as we get back. _Browen saw he was trying to keep his composure. The song was done. _What a relief! _They head back to her car. On the way back, Reid was turning on his charm on full blast. Browen saw through it. Reid looked antsy and couldn't help tapping his fingers on his lap or the car door.

She drove to the dorms. As soon as she put the car in park, he smashed his mouth onto hers. She was caught off guard. She did what her body told her and she...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Don't Fuck for Kicks.**

She punched him in the jaw. "Did you really think I was going to fuck you, Garwin?" He was confused, mad, intrigued, and turned on all at the same time. "Well, the dancing may something to do with it." _What the hell? She was on me! She was asking for it! She is feisty though, those legs, that face, hey Garwin snap out of it! _"Dancing is dancing, not fucking. I just met you how many hours ago?! Wow, that desperate." _Why isn't he leaving? _

"Oh no, don't play Miss Innocent. You don't dance like that with your father. I thought it was mutual." _Is she really blowing me off? Hell no, no girl would refuse the Great Garwin. _"I'm what you call a tease, dumb ass. I don't fuck for kicks." _Come on, guys don't like teases. _She sat there staring out the window. "Girls like you don't tease." "How do you know who I am?!" _She's blueballing me! I can't believe this! _There was silence. "You're really gonna leave me all hot on you?" "Yup."

Reid shook his head with a smile. _Okay, gonna play hard to get. Fine, more fun in the chase and more fun in bed. _He opened the car door and turned to face Browen. "I just wanted you to know I'll be taking a shower tonight with thoughts of you. See you in class, sweets" he licked his lips in seduction. He closed the door and walked to the dorms. _Better get to the showers fast! I will have my way with her. Sooner or later._

Browen was taken back. Her plan was to have him angry enough to storm off and never to talk to her again. Somehow, it backfired. _I guess being a tease didn't work, how about being a bitch? Just you wait, Garwin! _

She drove back home. She used to let all the other girls know she's home. She went to bed. She hoped she won't see Reid Garwin at school.

Reid relieved himself in the shower. No girl has ever punched him let alone refuse him. He appreciated the chase. It was different from the easy one night stands. It actually may have him work for it. _She will give in. _He has to admit, that a punch is more memorable than a kiss or a fuck. He touched the tender part of jaw and smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_**Is this Karma?**_

Beep, beEP, BEEP! Browen knuckled her alarm clock until it silenced. Instead of hitting the snooze button, she hit the off button. The other girls got ready for the first day of school. Teresa even knocked on Browen's door. "Hey Bro, are you up because we're about to leave to school." Teresa would not dare open and enter her room. Browen was territorial like that. "Just leave her Teresa, she's a big girl. We're going to be late," Elliot yelled. The three girls left.

Browen realized she was still sleeping. _Crap! Wake up Browen! _She got up and realized the time. The clock read 7:42. Her first class (English Literature) started at eight o'clock. She knew she would be late unless she used. So, she got ready, grabbed her things, and teleported over outside of the school. She went into the Main Office to get her schedule and a pass. She dashed to the classroom door.

The, she aimlessly wandered in as if she did it on purpose. The clock read 8:02. It was silent until she closed the door. All the students as well as the teacher turn to her. _This school is real strict._ She walked to the professor and handed her pass.

"Another new student, Miss Bro-wen Green?" She nodded. "An easy name to remember. Besides the point, you are late. I know you have a pass but do not make this a habit," he said. The professor took his seating chart and viewed it. "Let's see where do you go?" he thought out loud. "Here you are, you may have a seat to the left of Mr. Garwin." She heard the name and her face looked like someone pulled a band-aid off painfully. Some other guys sighed because she won't sit next to them.

Reid had his head down until he heard her come in. Even in the school uniform, she was intense to look at (not like a slutty schoolgirl way). She has the cat eye make-up, a necktie loosen, some open blouse buttons, a vest and cardigan, skirt, above knee socks, and platform oxfords. As soon as he heard his own name, he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. _The gods are with me today._ Green does go after Garwin. He is going to like English Literature.

She walked up to the row and went to her seat. The whole time she did not look at Reid. Then, she sat down and settled herself. After she opened her text and notebook, Reid chimed in, "Hey sweets." She scrunched her eyes that were focused on the professor. "Don't call me that," she whispered. "What? No hello? A good morning?" "You're right it was a good morning, until I had to sit here next to you." "I love how you play hard to get. It's turning me on, you know." "Shut up, I would actually like to pay attention to class."

"Well, I'll be silent but in return I have to do this," Reid place a finger underneath the edge of her knee high and started to caress her skin. Browen bit her bottom lip and fumed. _Who the hell does he think he is?!_ She took her foot and stumped as hard as she could. He belted a moan of pain but quickly recovered the sound as a cough. _My foot! Shit, damn those heels!_ She laughed. The professor looked up then continued the lecture. "What's with the violence? Is there some frustration to work out? I can help you out with that. Or are you a S&M girl? You're lucky I didn't get in trouble or I would have to take you down with me," Reid whispered into her ear.

Browen was ready to slap him but restrained. The verbal battle continued to the end of the class. She dashed as fast as she could out there. She was heading to her second class. She saw Alexandra and Pogue up ahead. She barged into their conversation. "Thanks for waking me this morning," she said with sarcasm. "Hey, Teresa tried and we know how you don't want use in your room so,"Alexandra defended. "Fine, but the worst part of my day was sitting next to Garwin in E. Lit." Pogue added, "Yeah, we saw that. What did you do to him when he fake coughed?" "I stepped on his foot when he laid a finger on me," Browen said. "Really? Good for you. He told us about last night. I personally congratulate you for standing up to him," Pogue amused.

All three of them headed to Eastern Civilization class. The teacher once agin assigned them in name order. _Is this karma? Why God, why! _She took her seat reluctantly. "See, you can't stay away me from me," Reid greeted. "Shove it, Garwin, where it hurts the most," she retorted. _How the hell am I going to learn and pass the class?! _She was able to take notes thankfully. They ping-ponged insults (Browen) and sexual innuendos (Reid) until the bell rang.

Again, she sped out of class. She will drive her head through a wall to get through the day. She

went into her next class, Philosophy. Thankfully, Reid wasn't in her class. She sat next to Caleb. Caleb observed her grimace. "I take it that Reid is responsible for your troubles?" "Yup, and last night was hell thank you very much." _Maybe I shouldn't have let him stay with her._ "Sorry, he can be an asshole." "Tell me about it." "But listen, I happy that someone else can put him in line when necessary." "I'll have to start charging a fee then." Caleb smiled. _If anyone can do it, she can._ Browen thought Caleb was nice. She enjoyed his company.

The bell rang. "Listen, you can sit with us at the cafeteria at lunch. Just find us." "Thanks, Caleb." With that, Browen emptied her books into her locker and looked for her lunch. _Did I leave lunch at home? I didn't eat breakfast. I'm so starving. I guess I could buy lunch today. _She hoped that the cafeteria had decent edible food. She walked into the cafeteria and she walked over to her friends. Elliot saw her and handed her a paper bag, "I figure you would forget lunch, so I took it." "Thanks," she took the bag.

Reid came to the table with his tray and plopped down. He looked at Browen and blew a kiss. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Browen huffed. "Browen, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. "I may ralph my lunch up if I have to sit here with HIM!" She walks out the cafeteria. She went somewhere that Reid would never go into, the library.

Caleb gave a disappointing look to Reid. "Whawt?" Reid said with a mouthful. "She's been here for two days and you manage to drive her crazy?!" "Whawt kahn I seigh? Ahm ah nachurell (What can I say? I'm a natural)." Alexandra called Browen on her cell phone. "Yeah?" Browen answered. "Come back please. Caleb set Reid straight and he promised he won't do anything." "I didn't promise nothing!" Reid interrupted. "Look Alex, I did two classes already with him and if he's in any more of my classes, he'll be sitting next to me most likely. I rather blow my brains. He's such an asshole." Reid heard this, "And you're a bitch!" Caleb scalped him with his hand.

Caleb asked for the phone. "Hello Browen, this is Caleb. I think a compromise can resolve the issue. If Garwin ceases his remarks, can you restrain yours?" "Big If, I doubt it. Ten bucks says he's trying to imitate me right now." Caleb's eyes then moved to Reid. Just then, Reid was mocking Browen. _She didn't even have to use to know that. _"Go on faith or at least know that I will personally scold him if he does." Caleb explained the treaty to Reid. "Fine, as long as she doesn't hit me or insult me."

"He's agreed. Just do your part and you'll be okay." "Thanks. I'm see you in a moment." "Okay bye." Caleb handed the phone back to Alexandra. He turns to Reid, "Behave." Browen goes into the cafeteria and returns to the table. She sat there in silence eating. After a minutes, they were all talking. The bell rang. Lunch was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Fucked Up Fairytale**

Browen went back to her locker to reload books. The infamous Aaron Abbott targeted Browen and approached her locker. "Hey there, I'm Aaron Abbott." "Congrats, gold star sticker for the day for you," she walked away. _I can't deal with another asshole today._ He caught up, "No need for attitude babe. Although I do appreciate enthusiasm, perhaps we can go somewhere nice to go further in detail?" "Drop dead." He walks in front of her causing her to stop. "That's cute." "Dude, you dense?"

She dropped her bag and swung a fist. She completely missed (such a girl). He spun her around against him holding her wrist. "Why didn't you tell me you like it rough?" He sneered. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

Of course, who is in the same hallway? Reid Garwin! He saw what was transpiring. He never liked Abbott and never will. _I thought I was pushy. Abbott is crossing the line. _Browen saw Reid coming towards them. At this point, she didn't care who would help her. _An asshole is better than nothing._

"Let go Abbott," Reid said flatly with no emotion. "Don't worry Garwin, you can have seconds." "I doubt you can get far with a girl of that caliber." _Did I just gave a compliment? Did he just gave me a compliment? _"What and you can? Come on Garwin, I share. Help me take her to the stairwell." "Sorry unlike you, I can get laid without force." _Hell, I get them by the truckloads! _"One last time, let her go." "Um, no."

Reid took his gloved hand and went straight for Aaron's face. Abbott's grip loosened and Browen sidestepped out of the way. Reid threw another hit. Abbott's nose gushed. Abbott cursed in a mumble and went into the restroom.

Reid cracked his knuckles. Browen picked up her bag. They stood there with an awkward silence. "My hero!" Browen said sarcastically. Reid said, "Whatever, it just gave me another reason to fight him." Reid walked away. Browen walked to him, "On a serious note, thanks I guess." "I thought it can somewhat lessen the asshole status." She laughed, "Don't push it." "What kind of story is the asshole the hero and the bitch is the damsel?" She replied "A fucked up fairytale." They both had Calculus and walked into the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **_**These Oxfords Can't Handle a Mile.**_

In class (Calculus), Browen and Reid were pretty much quiet, still awkward. The class ended. Browen got up and left. She was out of the classroom and told the girls what occurred. "So, not much of an ass?" Alexandra asked. "No he is, he's not a simple asshole but more of a complex asshole." _Was that a compliment? _"Thankfully, he was there," Teresa emphasized. "Yeah, well last class of the day, let's go." Browen wanted to change subject. They all herded to Physics class. It was as boring as they thought it would be. Reid was not in this class either.

Browen started to space out. _Let's summarize my first day of school. Practically late with no breakfast, being harassed constantly, almost raped, saved by a pervert, and bored to insanity. Lovely. I think I should leave out the details to my parents. _The bell rang and brought Browen back to reality.

She went to her locker. Elliot walked up to her, "So, we'll see you at home?" "Yeah," she replied. The three girls went off to their house. Browen finally closed her locker and went outside of the school. _Fuck! I didn't use my car this morning. _Since the school just ended, the place was too crowded to use to teleport home. She didn't recall the distance between the school and her house. Shoe leather express (walking) was the only option. The weather was pleasant at least.

She was walking across the parking lot. "Hey Browen!" She turned and saw Tyler. "Hey." "Are you walking home?" "Yeah, I used this morning because I overslept and still managed to be two minuted late. And unless I want to perform a public magic show, I have to keep it on the low." "I see. But don't you like live a good mile or so?" "Maybe?" "Well, I'll drive you home, I don't mind." "Am I out of your way?" "Not really besides your Reid's karma and your kicking his ass now," he laughed.

"What about me Baby Boy?" Reid just came from behind Tyler. "I'm just saying it's nice for once that someone doesn't take all your crap like Browen. So how about it Browen?" "Okay." "Let's go." Tyler and Browen walked to the Hummer. She noticed that Reid was following. "Oh, I hope you don't mind that I drive Reid too?" _I should've mentioned Reid was coming too. _"No, it's fine." _Dealing with Reid or walking? I don't think these oxfords can handle a mile. _

Tyler hopped into the driver seat (a rare sight). Reid went to grab the front passenger door and stopped. "Do you want to sit up front?" "I don't care." He went into the backseat. Browen opened the door and sat next to Tyler. "So, how come we're driving your ass home?" At least, the awkwardness was gone. "I used to get to school can't do to get home with everyone here." Tyler commented, "Yeah, at least some people have inhibitions." "Inhibitions only make you crazy. At least Browen can't get addicted or age. If I was you, I would constantly use."

"That's not the point. I'm sure Browen has a sense of balance," Tyler countered. "Well? Do you?" Reid asked point blank to Browen. "Sorry to break it to you Tyler, but I'm a Power whore." "See! At least she's honest," Reid smiled in victory. _Maybe we have more in common that I thought._ "But at least I don't try to blow up girls' dresses for stupid underwear bets!" _Or maybe not. _

Browen directed Tyler to her house. Sure enough, Browen and Reid were back to normal. Tyler put the car in park and got out of the car with Browen. "Tyler, where are you going?" Reid whined. "Tyler is being a gentleman, if you even know what that is," Browen snapped. Reid groaned and got out of the car. They walked Browen to her house. She opened the door.

"Hey anybody who cares, Browen is home!" she yelled. Teresa and Elliot came to the door. "Sorry Browen, I didn't realize you left your car here," Elliot said. "No sweat, I forgot myself and Tyler was my savior and offered a ride." Teresa locked eyes with Tyler and blushed. They all talked for a few minutes. "Well, I gotta head back and do homework," Tyler announced. Tyler proceeded to the car.

Reid started back to the car. "Hey Garwin, wait up," Browen followed. He stopped, "Yeah?" "Why'd you help me out back at school?" she wondered. "You gave me a legitimate reason to fight Abbott."_That, and maybe the thought of you and him would make me puke. Why would that?_ "I figured. I wouldn't think you would save a bitch out of chivalry." _Geez, thanks Garwin._ "Well, thanks again, I guess." "Well, you're welcomed again, I guess," making fun of Browen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Don't Call me Sweets!**

Weeks gone by. The Sons of Ipswich and the new girls seemed to be getting along, for the most part. Alexandra and Pogue were "officially" going out with one another. Tyler and Teresa were still all shy but were able to talk to each other naturally. Elliot and Caleb are starting to realize what they had in common. Being leaders, keep the wild one in line, and protecting their families. As for Browen and Reid, they are verbally and sometimes physically abusive to each other like always but still no romance.

At Nicky's, Browen was playing pool against Tyler. Browen sunk a ball. "Yes! Thanks Tyler for teaching me," Browen gave a slap on his back. "No prob, you are a good student." "I know!" Browen amazed herself. "Hate to piss in your cheerios, but you aren't that good, you're barely decent," Reid chimed in. "I don't want to hear for the millionth time on how good at pool you are," Browen stressed. "And don't you forget it sweets." "Don't call me sweets!"

Pogue, Alexandra, Teresa, Caleb, and Elliot were at the bar. "Dance with me Pogue." "Al, can you wait like ten minutes please." "We've been here for an hour already. Don't make me use your nickname," she sweety threatened and the whispered in his ear, "Po-Po." "What?! Wait, I love this song," he perked up and grabbed Alexandra. She smiled with glee. _Sometimes, you just need to tug the leash a bit, ha ha. _Tyler joined the rest of the crew. "Had enough of their squabble?" Elliot asked. "It's never a squabble, it's a massacre." Tyler said. Caleb then asked Elliot to dance. Tyler and Teresa were left alone. They talked. Tyler finally managed to ask Teresa to dance and she meekly accepted.

Reid was in a middle of a game with a random guy to get some fast cash. In between turns and during shots, Reid was able to spit comebacks to Browen with ease and never lost concentration on the game. He won the game and sent the loser on his way. He walked up to Browen and flashed his winnings, "What did you say about me sucking?" "So you beat a guy worse than me. Not an epic victory," Browen said unimpressed.

"Would you shut up for a minute if I buy you a drink?" "Can't promise." "Wouldn't want you to." So, they head to the bar. Reid got two of his regulars. Browen did stay silent, for about ten seconds. They were arguing over something frivolous. A green-eyed, brunette, hot guy came over to Browen. "So, I notice you here not dancing. Care to change that?" Browen glanced at Reid. He didn't look like he cared. "You got it," Browen placed the empty glass on the bar.

Reid was looking where Browen was. She wasn't dancing like she did with Reid at the first night. She danced near, some touching. With that, Reid wasn't jealous or worried. He just wanted to make sure the guy didn't pull anything. After the song ended, the guy kissed her hand. She whispered something to him and went back to the bar. "What's the matter did he have cooties?" Reid teased. "Nah, you saw how he danced. He danced worse than you. And that doesn't speak highly of you." _Jerk._

"You just want me to dance with you." _Yeah she does, but who could blame her right?_ "Oh and you hate dancing with me," she hissed. "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys started to play. "Fine, don't." She left to the dance floor. He paid Nicky and followed her. She danced by Elliot but then felt hands on her hips. She turned and Reid was there with lowered eyes.

The only time that Reid and Browen don't argue is dancing. The music and body movements kept their mouths shut. She danced close and occasionally try to build Reid up. He would smile and either create distance or try to get Browen hot. _I can't believe she's trying to challenge me, out of all people. _Sometimes, Reid would go home built up and had to call a slut to help him out or a shower. Other times, Browen would go home flushed, take a shower or bath, and help herself out. Reid admits of thinking of Browen (sometimes sexually sometimes normally) and Browen too. Never admitted to one another.

It was strange for Reid to spend a lot of time to one girl without sex, or just in general. A lot of the Spencer girls worry about outfits, gossip, makeup, and sex (in that order). They're rich, they don't need brains. As long as they can grab a hot rich guy to marry eventually, they're set. Of course it made it easy for guys like Reid to "Knock and Run." He actually remember things like pet peeves, favorites, or notice small details of Browen. Of course, he isn't going to share with the other guys. It would only shatter his image.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Backhanded Compliment**

Halloween arrived. Reid Garwin was hosting a costume party as the Garwin estates. His parents are away fortunately. Halloween fell on a Friday. So, they go to the school, get smashed, and still have the weekend to recover. That was Reid's plan anyhow. And this wasn't going to be a little get together. Oh no, this is a giant Garwin Gala (nice alliteration). The theory was the more girls invited, the more likely to get laid. The whole school was practically invited but his close friends were the only ones allowed to sleep over.

The party was the talk of the hallways of the school and dorms. Everyone was anxious til school ended. Then, students gushed out of the school to getting ready, buying costumes and props, alcohol (I know they're underage), and any other necessity warranted for the evening.

The girls were winding down before getting ready. After all, they need to save their energy for the night's activities. Elliot however, started immediately because her indecision of outfits, makeup, and hair. Teresa was going as Tinkerbell. Elliot was Wonder Woman. Alexandra was a ballerina. Browen was a witch. Like always, Browen takes a separate car. The rest of the girls in one of the other cars.

They headed to Reid's house early to help with decor. They ranged the doorbell. Pogue answered it as Indiana Jones. "Trick or treat!" Alexandra proclaimed. Pogue slammed the door at their faces. Alexandra's face dropped. Pogue opened it, "Just kidding, nice costumes." All the girls head in and Alexandra hit Pogue's arm lightly for the door slam. A little decoration was up but far from done. Poor Tyler was sitting on the stairs blowing up the balloons. He only went through a third of the pack before getting light-headed.

Teresa greeted Tyler and used to inflate all the balloons needed. Tyler was dressed as Super Mario. The whole floor was covered with black, orange, and green balloons. Caleb was attempting to hang streamers from walls, lights, and ceilings. He was dressed as a vampire. Alexandra used to set the streamers and even hung them from the chandelier in the foyer. Pogue and Reid were mixing drinks and making punches. Reid was dressed as a devil. Browen and Elliot made an ice sculpture of a pumpkin. Most of the light bulbs were replaced by black lights or colored bulbs.

The house was finished with twenty minutes to spare. What to do? Pre-game! They all took a shot to commemorate the occasion. They blasted the music. They continued to drank. Sure enough, the mob came in. Of course, most of the girls were dressed sexy or slutty. The ballroom was filled and everyone was dancing.

Browen was talking to some classmates when a voice whispered behind her. "I thought you were supposed to dress up as something that you aren't, sweets," Reid breathed into her neck. She turned around, "You should talk." He smirked and couldn't argue that. They stared for a few seconds. "Have you ever danced with the Devil?" "Can't say that I have." "First time for everything." With that, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

It was easy for them to find the beat but harder to keep the friendship just that. The others were able to gravitate to one another. Why is this taking longer? It was just the people that were involved. Reid was never a settling guy. She would never take it to the next step. So, it's either going to take time or a dramatic event for them to realize one another.

Reid was looking at Browen's face, mainly her eyes. _I want her so bad._ Browen was weirded out by this. "Staring problem?" "You know, you would be even hotter if you kept your mouth shut," _Not that she can't get any hotter._ "Nice backhanded compliment." "You're ruining the moment, sweets." _Why does she always have to comment with sarcasm._ "What moment?! Are you feeling okay? Are you drunk?" _Why is he acting different? _

"Forget it." So, they danced. After the song, she said she wanted to get more alcohol. She was in the kitchen overhearing some girls gossiping. "Yeah, I think Browen Green is fuck buddies with Reid Garwin." "Why would you say that?" "Because, he hangs around with her a lot. You know he's only letting her around if she's giving something." Browen said "Ahem." The girls stiffened and turned around red. _That should shut them up. _She got her drink and left the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **_**What is Garwin Trying to Pull?**_

Pogue and Alexandra disappeared somewhere doing God knows what. Teresa and Tyler were dancing. Caleb and Elliot were talking against the wall. Browen found Richard from school. He's a decent guy and good-looking. He ask to dance, she accepted. He might not have been the strongest dancer but not terrible. Again, someone's eyes were locked on Browen.

"Hey Reid," an anonymous blonde greeted him. "Hey," his eyes never left Browen. The blonde didn't notice or didn't care. "Good party you have here." "Yeah." "But I'm sure you won't mind missing some time somewhere else." She was trying to give a hint. "Actually, Donna, I'm not in the mood." "My name is Tina. I bet I change that." She took her hand and rubbed his stomach going slightly south." He took her hand and pushed it off. She wasn't mad because she could find some other guy.

After the blonde left, Reid just realized what occurred. He turned down a free offer without second thought. _Why? _He looked at Browen. _God damn you. _It struck him. Yes, he found her attractive and liked her as a person. It was more than liking. Not love though. Somewhere in the middle was his emotion. He figured thought that Browen did not feel the same way. He didn't blame her.

He reviewed all not so redeeming qualities. If he told her how he felt, she would laugh, think it was love, or avoid him for the rest of his existence. As of right now, he'll just keep this epiphany to himself. _How did this happen?_ The only answer he thought was he didn't sleep with her, spends time with her, and she wasn't a dumb slut. This feeling was still confusing.

"I can't keep up with you, Browen," Richard admitted. His cell phone rang, "Excuse me, Browen." He left. Reid saw this as an opportune moment. He walked over. "Dance with me," Reid asked (but sounded more like a command). "Again? Only if you say please," she insisted. "Please," Reid said barely audible. So, they danced. Hands roamed. Eyes caressed. Browen was about to say something about his staring look. But, Reid placed a finger on her mouth.

"Just dance, that's all I ask," Reid said with complete humility. _What is Garwin trying to pull? _Reid read her face. "I'm not trying to pull a fast one," he replied with sincerity. _Did a body snatcher take Garwin?!_ She couldn't help but to comply. She was curious where this was going. Eventually, they both danced with their eyes closed. It was actually comforting to dance with one another. They weren't even bumping and grinding like they normally do. In fact during the fast song, they were almost standing still in each other's embrace.

Browen opened her eyes and realized they weren't dancing. She let go and moved a step back._ What is happening?_ Reid opened his eyes and tightened his grip. _No, don't Browen._ "Where are you going?" "We're not dancing anymore." "Doesn't mean we have to stop." Browen's face showed her uncertainty. She was more uncomfortable now than Reid trying to hit on her. "Don't think about it now, think later." She took a breath. She stepped towards him and engulfed by his embrace.

They tuned out the music and the people to only hear each other's breathing and feeling each other's hearts beating. This was making Browen nervous. Her lips were starting to shiver on their own. She stiffened and broke the embrace. "I need to go now, I'm sorry," she slipped away out of the dance room. He stood there disappointed and saddened. _Oh shit._ She had to go outside away from everyone. She started to cry. Why? Several conclusions came to her head. Reid Garwin was a.) using a new tactic to get her bed b.) too drunk to know what he's doing c.) thought she was someone else d.) he just cares as a friend e.) he cares more than a friend. She dreaded the last option the most.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Why?**

What should she do now? _Why is this all confusing?!_ The most fitting solution was just to go home. She left without notifying anyone. But at home, she texted Elliot saying she was home. She took off her costume, put on the pajamas, and went to bed. God knows how well she'll sleep tonight.

Reid gave her time to think things. After he waited for a while, he started to look for Browen. He asked around. No one knew. Another blonde girl came up to him. "Why look for her? I'm here." 'Sorry, I don't do desperate." He dismissed her shortly. The party was winding down. He walked up to Caleb and Elliot. "Yeah, she texted me saying she was going home about two hours ago. Why?" Reid's guilty face was obvious even to a blind person. "What did you do?!" Caleb interrogated.

"I did nothing. Well, we were dancing, sort of. Then, she freaked out. I swear I did nothing!" Reid was upset that Caleb was accusing him of something vulgar or inappropriate. "Why is it, when something goes bad all fingers point to me! Because Mr. Perfect won't do anything wrong, right Caleb? Because it's easier to blame the asshole than the fuckin' hero." Reid stormed out and went to his car. He didn't care if people were at his house.

Caleb was pissed over the verbal spat with Reid. He vented his anger and talked to Tyler. "I'm not saying this because Reid is my best friend. But he didn't do anything wrong. I saw the whole thing. In fact, Reid was really out of character. I think Reid really likes Browen. He tried to show that and she was startled." Tyler defended. Caleb was dumbfounded. _Could he really like a girl that he hasn't screwed? _He felt bad for his accusation. Eventually once Reid is calm, he'll apologize.

Caleb, Tyler, Elliot, and Teresa kept an eye on the house during Reid's leave. They were tired and drunk and used their Power to clean the house. They were all in the family room watching a scary movie. And wouldn't you know, Alexandra and Pogue returned. Everyone had the "I know what you've done" face when they looked at the couple. They were all worried about Reid but mostly Browen.

Reid was driving and was trying to figure out what to say. Should he apologize? Reid Garwin never apologizes. _For what?! _He wasn't sorry for what he did. His mind was drawing blanks for what to say. Before he knew it, he was at her house. He put his cool front on. He ranged the doorbell. He still had his black dress pants and a button up red shirt with his fingerless gloves. No one answered. He knocked on the door. No one answered. So like the bad kid he is, he used to open the door. It looked like no one was home but Browen's car was there.

He stood in the hallway and looked around. He went upstairs because that's where bedrooms are naturally. He started to tap on the door and opened it. It was Teresa's room. It was evident by pink walls, stuffed animals, and Disney princess bed sheets. He knocked on the next door, it was the bathroom. _Oops. _The next door was Elliot's room. He finally approach the last door on the floor. He knocked on the door. No response.

He opened the door. The lights were off and Browen was sleeping. _Okay, I'm here. Now what do I do? Think Reid think. _He stood there for a solid minute thinking and looking at her. He tightened his fists and walked to her bed. He stood on the side she was facing. He squatted until he was eye level with her. He played with the stray hairs on her face. She didn't stir. _What are you doing to me, Sweets? _

He went over to her ear. "Sweets," her face tightened with her eyes still closed. "Go," she mumbled. "No," he said sternly. She took a deep breath, "Why?" Reid thought. _Why? _He didn't know what the why was pertaining to. Why he went to her house? Why he did what he did? "You know why," was the only thing he can come up with.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Chapter 13.3: Boy, When it Rains, it Pours.**

She opened her eyes and sat upright. "Do I?" Her face was in scrutiny. He looked into her eyes. "Because I don't know if you noticed, but I am more than slightly confused," she continued. She wanted to have him to flatly tell her what's in his head. "I... I don't know how to say it," Reid was frustrated and impatient with himself. He started to pace about the room. "Well, you knew what you were doing before. Yeah but, I'm the kind of person who acts than says."

Browen's tone and expression became neutral. "I understand. And you're the type of person who acts before he thinks." "Yeah... wait no. I knew what was I doing." "What was that?" He sat at the edge of the bed. "I thought that..." Reid was suffering from brain farts. He surrendered his cool demeanor.

"You want me to fuckin' say it, fine! I think you're hot and beautiful. I think you're one sexy dancer. I hate that you're the only person that can rile me up. Or how you get me turned on by your insults and sarcasm. I haven't slept with a girl for a month. And that I do get jealous when you flirt, date, or do whatever with another guy." he blurted so quickly.

Her blank look kept him in suspense. "Well?" he said with annoyance. _How do I respond to that? _"What do you want me to say? If you're blaming me for not sleeping with anyone, that's bullshit." "I'm not blaming you. I only explaining what's going on. And I what to know whether or not, you feel the same way." "First off, you pull all this shit out of right field tonight. You trespass into my house. You announce a fucked up version of something. Then, you demand my thoughts of the situation. Boy, when it rains it pours." She got up and walked to the other side of the bed. "Do you or don't you?" He sat next to her.

He looked straight to her face. She turned her face away. She didn't want to answer the question. She didn't even know the answer. He took his hand on her hand and moved her face until she was looking at him. She grabbed his hand and pushed it off. Her eyebrows were knitted looking down. "Browen..." Her eyes elevated to his face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Don't do this," she said. "Just answer me. You asked, I answered. Now it's your turn," he pushed. He returned his hand to the same spot on her face. She swatted his hand.

Every time he try to touch her she hit it away. He was getting impatient with her avoiding the question. He used more force and put his hands on her shoulders and pinned her. Tears streamed down her face. _What the hell does he want me to say?! _"Get off me!" "Not until you answer," he persisted. _Just answer the damn question. _She wiggled and try to maneuver but failed under his weight. "Fuck you!" "It sucks when someone wants you to say something you don't want to say, doesn't it?" They both were getting angry at one another.


	15. Chapter 13 Part 2

**Chapter 13.6: Difference Between Us**

"I don't know, okay?" she yelled. "You're not getting away with that answer," he said. He was getting turned on by her mixed emotions. "It doesn't matter anyhow, you would just fuck me and go to the next whore," she raged, "I'll save you the trouble, go ahead, do me, use me, like all of them," she gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't do that," he hissed. "History has a way of repeating itself," she spat.

"Answer," he said flatly. "I'm like you, I don't say, I act." "That's a lie. You won't shut up most of the time. Then when you are asked point blank, you can't speak." She still struggled in his grip. "Just end the game, Browen." She does not like her feelings to be known. "Just say yes or no. I don't need an explanation." Browen did not like the feeling of being vulnerable and exposed. He felt the same way. She turned her face away, "Yes," she whispered and she went limp. She looked like she was ashamed of her answer.

His grasp loosened. He felt relief like weights off of him. _Thank God._ He laid next to her. _That's it, that's all I ask._ "It had to be done. Between the two of us, this issue wouldn't have resolved with confronting it," he soothed. Many thoughts overcame Reid's mind. _This has to mean something_. They laid there both on their backs on top of the blankets with wounded egos and aching hearts.


	16. Chapter 13 Part 3

**Chapter 13.9: So, What Do We Do Now? **

She lifted her head and saw Reid sleeping. She didn't view Reid the same as before. He still was an asshole according to her. Again, a more complex asshole. What happened before became a blur of emotions in her head. A cell phone rang. Reid flinched a little. Browen went down and pretended she was asleep.

"Ugh, hello?" he said softly. "Reid, it's Pogue. Where are you?" "I'm at the girls' house." "Oh.." Pogue was confused and thought that Reid seduced Browen. "It's not like that!" "Okay, okay. We were just worried. We're all at your house and you didn't come home, you know." "You called hours later, like at.." he looked to the clock, "four in the morning?!" "Sorry." "Fine, you know I'm alive, good night." He hung up the phone. He turned off his phone and threw it across the room.

"You awake?" Reid asked to see if she was sleeping or not. She didn't respond. So, he settled again and was about to close his eyes. "Before your phone rang actually,"she squeaked. He looked at her. "Couldn't sleep?" "More or less." "It was rough." "I'll say. So, what do we do now?" "Now? We sleep because between the party and us, I'm physically and mentally exhausted."

"Yeah." She didn't mean literally. She meant him and her. It was true they needed sleep. _But don't get comfortable with it, Browen. He'll stick around for awhile until he's bored or done. _She still had reservations about him and them. Reid was just weary of relationships in general, but he wants this one to prove him wrong.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Most Awkward Halloween**

Reid woke up about one in the afternoon. He woke up alone on Browen's bed. He didn't like her not there when he woke up. _Where'd she go? _He turned and saw Browen sitting on a chair by the window. She was in a daze looking out the window. "Hey," he broke the silence and her trance. She faced him, "Hey." "If you think any harder, your brain will explode," he joked. She scoffed and gave a short grin. "You hungry?" "Yeah," he had to admit.

They went downstairs and ate cereal. They ate in silence. Occasionally, one would look at the other when he or she wasn't looking. It was definitely awkward. "You should probably go home and see if your house still stands," she said. "Wanna get rid of me?" "Yes." He was confused. "Well, I do want to shower, and I won't do it with you here. Plus, your house needs attending to... But, no rush." She smiled.

She walked him to the front door. "Well, that was the most awkward Halloween," he trailed. "Yeah, I think you scarred me for life," she joked. "Well, at least you're not Miss Serious anymore," Reid mused. They just stood there for a second. "Yeah, um bye." Reid proceeded to his car. "Hey sweets!" She whipped around. "What?" "Don't make plans tonight." _We need to talk._ "Alright," she turned and walked to the door. "And don't call me sweets." She closed the door and he pulled out of the driveway. He went home and noticed everyone left. The house was clean at least. He took a shower and went to take a nap.

Browen went upstairs and took a shower. Elliot, Teresa, and Alexandra came back to the house. They asked if Browen was okay. They didn't know what was going on. They just knew Reid came over. The three girls then described their nights. After they finished, they expected Browen to dish. She replied with, "There's nothing to tell." The girls didn't suspect anything because it was normal of Browen to withhold information.

It was four o'clock when Reid's doorbell rang. He grumbled and took his time getting to the door. It was Caleb. He opened the door. "Look Caleb, I didn't take advantage of her. Call Browen yourself. I'm too tired and hung over to fight," Reid instantly got defensive. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." "Is Mr. Perfect admitting fault?" Reid gloated. "Yeah, but it'll be the last time. But on the subject of Browen..." "No comment." "Fine. Well, I hope you appreciate your clean house. See ya." "Later loser," Reid responded. He took out his phone and texted Browen with "Be ready at 9."


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Point of No Return**

Browen received the text message. She went back to her nap on her bed. Alexandra and Teresa were napping as well. Elliot knocked on Browen's door. "Sleeping!" was muffled through the pillow. "Not anymore," Elliot said through the door. She opened the door and took a few steps. A bunch of pillows targeted her face. "Hey!" Elliot said trying to dodge the pillows. Browen used her Power instead of wasting energy on actually throwing them. "That's what you get for entering, dumb ass." Elliot recalled the few incidents when she entered Browen's room. They were not pleasant.

"I come in peace," Elliot insisted. She sat on the bed. Browen was still laying down with the last pillow she didn't throw. "So?" Browen said. "I just want to ask you something," Elliot stated. "Yup, you're still ugly," Browen said matter of factly. "Ha, ha" Elliot mock laughed. "No, what happened last night?" "I already told you, nothing to tell." "Don't make me beat it out of you or worse read your mind," Elliot threatened. "Will you keep it to you and your soul?" "I swear," Elliot crossed her heart.

Browen reluctantly summarize last night's events. "So, what are you guys now?" "I don't know. Just how we were always been." "I doubt that. When you both know how the other feels, it's a point of no return." "Well, I don't know. I think we're clarifying things tonight. Try to minimize the confusion." "That's good." Elliot sensed her confusion. She went over to hug Browen. Browen accepted the hug slightly cold. Elliot got up and walked to the door. "If you need an ear, or whatever, you know I'm here." "Geez El, way to make it a drama movie moment." Browen broke the seriousness.

Browen slept for another hour. She woke up and ate dinner. Then, she took a shower. She put on jeans, maroon, tight-fitted t-shirt, and a black zip-up hooded sweater. Of course, she put on her usual makeup. Her phone rang. "Lo?" "Hey sweets." "Hi." "Do you mind driving to my house?" "No, it's fine." "Okay, cool, um see you when you get here." "Hey Garwin?" "Yeah?" "Don't call me sweets." She hung up the phone. He smiled. Next time, he could bet that she would say that.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Funny Thing Happened Last Night**

She hopped in the BMW. She didn't know what he had in mind or what he'll say. _Just be prepared for everything. _She pulled in his driveway. She knocked on the door. He opened it. He was dressed as usual (fingerless gloves, black henley, black beanie, jeans). He motioned with his hand to have her come in. She obliged and closed the door. "Thanks for coming over," he said. "No prob," she said.

"You thirsty?" he asked. "No. Hey Garwin?" "Yeah?" "Did you get bit by the polite bug or something?" she joked. "You bitch about me being an asshole and you bitch when I'm nice. I can't win," he faked his frustration. _So far, not awkward. Good sign, Bro. _"So.." "So?" he imitated her. "So, what needs my full attention to be here?" "Well aren't you straight to the point." "I thought you said to stop playing games." "Agh, why must you use my words against me?" He laughed.

Browen crossed her hands and tilted her head. "Okay. Last night was weird and wanted to clear things up, ya know?" "I agree." While saying this, Reid was leading her to the kitchen. "But first, I need a beer before talking about all this emotional shit." It was true Reid-style. "Like you weren't hung over enough." "Like I said, what's better to get rid of a hangover than more alcohol." "Shitty philosophy, Nietzsche." "So far it's been right. You want one?" "Yeah." They sat at the table.

They were talking about stupid, meaningless stuff. They had a few more beers. There was a pause. They both know they should talk about it. However, it was weird. So, Browen tried in her most sarcastic tone, "So, funny thing happened last night. I was sleeping and some guy came into my house. He told me some crazy shit. Then, he made me say some crazy shit." He laughed. She hoped that it would start the conversation.

"The attraction was obvious. Just the other stuff was off-guard," he said. "Did you mean it?" "Yeah, I still do. What about you?" She sat there and really thought about it. Browen answered, "Yeah. But what does that make us?" "You mean friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, or whatever?" "Yeah." "We're definitely friends, no doubt. But we aren't there, you know boyfriend and girlfriend." "Exactly," she agreed. "Friends with benefits?" he tried to slide it in. "You wouldn't be Garwin without saying some stupid shit like that," she laughed.

"I don't do the whole mushy boyfriend girlfriend thing," she said. "I wasn't asking for that." "Yeah, but I also don't do the sex buddy." "I know. But I don't know what is going on here." "Honestly, because this is all confusing, I think we should forget it." "You mean, you bitch, me asshole?" "Yes Tarzan." "Well, we can do that, because that's what we are. But can't we play?"

Browen was getting mad because of him pressing on the subject. "Play this!" She smacked her lips on his. Like she said, she acts than talks. She was hoping that maybe the kiss would end this infatuation with one another. She broke the kiss. She was mad because it only made her want him more. "I didn't say stop." "I didn't say I obey. Garwin, this is too weird. I mean the thought of us kissing was…" "Mind blowing?" "Not in the erotic way." "I plan to change that." Reid dove into the face contact. "Jesus Garwin, things aren't solved by making out." The conversation wasn't solving anything and Reid was getting frustrated. "Well, what are we gonna do?" "Don't get the attitude with me. You started this shit. And I told you I'm not good at this."

"Oh since I had the guts to bring all this to light, I'm suppose to think of everything. I might as well as fuck myself." _Oops, I so didn't mean to say the last part. _"You know what Garwin?! Sounds like a great plan. Let me leave you to it." She stormed off outside towards her car. "Where are you going?" Browen ignored the question, "It all comes down to fucking, doesn't it Reid? You get so out of shape when you know you aren't getting some. You expect me to again lay under you just because you say you MORE than like me?! If all women in the world settled on that, we would never have to worry about the existence of the human race!"

"For the love of alcohol, I would never sleep with you and then dump you! I accept the fact that I won't sleep with you for a long time or perhaps never at this rate. That's why I'm attracted to you! I'm just frustrated that you want to sabotage it before it amounts to anything." Browen paused. Then, she went into her car and sat there and Reid was still standing on his front yard. Browen then screamed out of frustration. Reid couldn't really hear it but he saw her face.

She got out of the car. Reid stood there posed with an attitude. "You're right," she said in submission. Reid's corner of his mouth tugged slightly to show victory. "God, I hate it when I'm right," he laughed. Browen tilted her head at that sentence. _That's my sentence, how did he know? _"Shut up. Anyways I think we should just ride it out and see how it goes. No planning or think about how it could or should be." "All right, calm down. Like you said, just however it goes."


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Indecorous?**

It is best to say that Sunday was normal business. Monday came and people were still talking about the Halloween party. Who hooked up with who, who threw up, who cheated, who passed out and had things written on them, etc. Browen was at her locker preparing for the school day. She walked into her English class. Two seconds before the bell rang, Reid planted himself next to her. "Barely made it there, sleepy head," she said.

"Yeah, I got speed, you should see me in water," he winked. She rolled her eyes naturally. "You got modesty too," Browen said. Class started. Browen was trying earnestly to pay attention. Reid noticed this and sat there looking at her and occasionally drawing something or making trouble. "What does indecorous mean anyways?" he whispered to Browen. "That would be you." "Huh? One hot godly creature?" _Guess again Garwin._ "No, indecorous means inappropriate, crude, wrong...like I said, you." "Not now, but if I do this..." Reid then took her hand and licked her palm. His eyes never left hers. She felt tingles in her spine. She wanted to slap him but then she would probably get detention.

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "But if I do this, it isn't indecorous, is it?" Reid intertwined her hand and used his pointer finger and rubbed her knuckle. She took a breath and softened her face. _One second I want to kill him, next second I want to kiss him. Jerk. _Reid saw the inner conflict. "That is what you do to me. Just thought I return the favor." She broke the stare and paid attention to class with her hand still with Reid's. The bell rang, the students and teacher proceeded out of the classroom. "Can I have my hand back?" "Now Browen dear, I thought you are far better at English," he said with a lousy British accent. She caught on. "May I have my hand back?" "What will do you for me?" "Tolerate your existence," she said dead panned. "Clever but wrong answer. I was thinking that you will come meet after my swim practice." She started to walk out of the classroom, towards their next class, and still holding his hand, well his holding hers.

Browen was contemplating. "Either you want to hold hands with me or you don't want to come by later. Either way, I still get to enjoy your friendly company," he said with a crocodile smile. "Fine!" They sat down in their next class. Browen found history class boring. _And if Garwin can start shit, so can I. _She took his hand and started to pet it gently. He raised his eyebrows incredulously. _She wants to play nice, eh?_ She smiled and raised his hand to her face. She was playing the Jaws theme song in her head. She kissed it delicately and then CHOMP! She clamped her teeth into his hand. As soon as he groaned into his sleeve, she dropped his hand and pretended to pay attention in class. Again, he faked cough to deceive the teacher. _I can't believe she bit me! She's got teeth. _He looked at his hand and saw the temporary teeth marks that made a crescent shape. He looked up at her. She chomped her teeth mockingly, "If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned."

With that, class ended. She got up and casually walked out of the classroom. His hand bled slightly. _It's war, Green.. _He left to his class. Browen was in her philosophy class. She greeted Caleb. "So what's with you and Elliot?" "Obvious huh? Well, we like each other a lot, we are very alike, and she's understanding, and pretty, and smart, and sensible, and..." "Okay, I get it. No need for depth." "Ha ha, well I can ask the same with you and Reid." "Eh, complicated. Like and hate and nothing in between." She purposely said like to be clear. Then, they paid attention to class. They walked back to their lockers.

Browen dumped her books and grabbed her lunch. Alexandra, Pogue, Elliot, and Reid were at the table already. Browen lightly tossed her lunch onto the table. She was in the process of sitting down and Reid stole her lunch bag. "Hey that's mine!" She went to grab it. "I wouldn't think you were hungry after the snack you had with my hand." "Wait what?" Pogue said. "Oh yeah, this little pirana thought I was so hot and delicious, which I am, that she decided to have a taste of me." He displayed his wound and the whole table chuckled. They all stopped paying attention to the two. He was acting mad but liked it.

"Can I have my lunch?" "Speak proper, Miss Green," he said again with the phoney accent. "May I have my lunch?" "What do I get now? Let's see..." "Why must you extort?" "I'm always looking for an opportunity. It's not my fault you take language for granted. How about when you meet me after school, don't wear your uniform," he said. Browen's eyes widened. _I am not going naked you pervert! _"Relax, I didn't say naked, although if you really want to..." "No!" He leaned and whispered, "Something hot you know, it won't be hard for you to do, so deal?" She was hungry that was her scapegoat for agreeing. "Okay," she snatched her lunch. In between bites she asked, 'What time does you practice end?" "It's a later practice, it ends at eight okay?" She nodded and ate her lunch.

Calculus was a breeze and the end of the day bell rang. Browen met up with Elliot. "Where's Al and Teresa?" "Alex is going with Pogue after school...Don't ask why. Teresa and Tyler are at the diner." "Jesus Christ, everyone has a stupid boyfriend but us, right?" Elliot was silent. "Shit El, not you too! It's a fuckin' plague!" "Knock it off. Face it, don't you find it strange to find guys exactly like us? It's gotta be fate or something like that. Plus, it's not like you're alone, you and Reid seem to be getting along... for the most part."

"So, will you be home or out with lover boy?" "Actually, I have to stick around for a group project in psychology. I'll be home about seven or so." "All right, bye." Browen went home and went straight with the homework. She made a slab of lasagna for whoever was going to be home. She had dinner. It was 7:08. She did her make-up. She put on skinny jeans with black ballet flats. She had a black lace tank top with a white and silver tank top on top. No one was still home. She wrote a note on the fridge. It said, "Getting murdered by Garwin at the school. Cell is on if you care." She drove back to school.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Patience, Temperance, & Prudence**

There was about ten minutes left of practice when she entered the pool. There were many people at the practice to Browen's surprise. Girls usually cling around to watch their boyfriends or crushes. Others just hang and waited for their friends to be done. She spotted Alexandra, Elliot, and Teresa still in their uniforms. _Clingy girlfriends. _"I figure you guys would be here," she said. "Well, we are nice unlike someone I know," Alexandra hinted. 'Hey! I made lasagna for dinner thank you very much. Don't eat it if I'm so mean then." She sat next to them.

The boys were all in their lanes hanging onto the edge of the pool in the water. They were talking and Caleb pointed to Browen, "Hey, Browen is here." "Oooh, Reid are you blushing?" Pogue teased. "You will be after I beat you," Reid scolded. "All right ladies, enough gossip. Last run for the night. We got Abbott, Simms, Garwin, Parry, Danvers, and Jacobson. Better paddle hard or tomorrow will be double session. On your mark, get set..." the coach whistled for the go.

They were all by each other for three quarters of the race. Then, they all began to push harder. Reid noticed Browen watching. Was he trying to impress her? So, he did all he could and paid off because he won. Reid Garwin was never a sore winner, yeah right. After he talked smack to the losers, the coach dismissed the team. The crowd went out into the hallway. Some went home and others waited. Because the Sons of Ipswich are hot stuff, they all pranced into the hallway with their towel-clad bodies. Elliot, Teresa, and Alexandra said their goodbyes and left. Their other halves went back into the locker room.

Reid eyed Browen up and down. "I see you took my request seriously." "Not really. You should know I dress like this on my own accord." "That you do. As much as you love to stare at this sexy sight, I must change before I get cold. Unless you want to help me? Just wait back at the pool, okay?" "Don't be shocked if I'm not there." She turned and head to the pool.

The locker room was steamy (from those good looking boys? Ha ha). The three boys went back home or to their dorms. Reid dressed in his usual wear. He took his gym bad and went to the pool. "About time." "Patience is a virtue, sweets." He walked up to her and sat on the bleachers next to her. "So is temperance," with that he showed his hand. "So is prudence, but you're not a walking example are you?" "No, I'm not," he shortened the distance between them. Reid was a sort to the point kind of guy. He barely touched her lips to encourage her participation.

She submitted and held the back of his neck. He smiled through the kiss and grabbed her waist. She stuck her tongue into his mouth and wiggled slowly. He followed and reciprocated. He grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth and held it. She smiled and, "Cahn ah hawf id bach (Can I have it back)?" He shook his head "no." "Meigh ah hawf id bach (May I have it back)?" He let go slowly. She then started to lean away from Reid and started to slide herself across the bleacher.

"Where do think you're going, sweets?" He looked like a tiger stalking ready to strike. "Just over here." "You may want to rethink the chase, sweets. If I have to run after you, it's ending in the pool. And being you took a lot of time getting hot for me, I wouldn't want that effort to go in vain." She stopped dead in her tracks. She did not want to go into the pool. He moved over and continued to force her laying flat on the bleacher. "Much better," he was trying to lean and down and kiss her but they both lost balance on the bleacher. Browen started to belt a laugh, "So smooth, Bond." He laughed too. "Let's go somewhere else." "Where?" "Your bed or mine? Just kidding. But Tyler isn't in our room." Browen raised her eyebrow to indicate Reid was doing something tricky.

"No, I didn't ask him to leave. He just let me know after practice." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "You coming?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah," she whined. On the way to the dorm, they were verbally wounding each other and shoving each other into walls. He opened the door. They went inside. "Looks like Hyde meets Jekyll," she observed. One side of the room completely clean and organized. The other side was a laundry explosion and wrestling match. "Which side do you think is mine?" Reid questioned. Browen went into deep thought. _It would be obvious to pick the messy side. Too obvious? Can Garwin be a neat freak? Maybe after a slut, he would sterilize the room? _She kept ping-ponging her answer.

She went to the messy side. "This one." "Nope. Mr. Garwin is Mr. Clean." "Truly shocked. I always pinned Tyler for the clean type." "You just assumed like most things about me." "And you, me." "Let's fix that." He pulled Browen into his arms. She locked her wrists behind Reid's head. "I think you just want to make out," she sing-songed. "That too." She leaned in and nuzzled his chin with her nose. Reid push the stray hair from her face. She inched her hand on top of his. She turned her face into his hand and kissed it. Then, she turned her loving eyes to his.

Reid's straight thinking was lost in her eyes. He took a deep breath and with his other hand held her face and brushed his lips and introduced his tongue to hers. The kiss was getting heavier and more sensual. Browen was starting to blush and started to make soft moans near his lips. Her sounds were arousing Reid. It only made him continue. He led their bodies towards his bed. Reid leaned down and had her follow on top of him. She obliged and leaned on top of him. She stopped and looked at him with an expression of wonder.

Her lazy smile captured his attention. "It's getting late you know," she said out of breath. "So?" "Tomorrow is Tuesday, we have school." "That's tomorrow, not right now." He caressed her neck. "Garwin, this is getting intense." "I'll stop when you want to. Just don't go now." His honest eyes conveyed his need to have her there, now. Her big grin signaled Reid to kiss her. His hands grazed her lower back under her shirt. He moved his kisses down her neck to where her shoulder began. He softy then aggressively inhaled her flesh and gnaw until he heard the best sound of his life. "Reid!" she gasped and tugged his hair.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: But You Didn't Say How**

He instinctively rolled himself on top. He stopped and saw her pant with lustful eyes. He felt the blood rushing to his lower regions. It was getting more difficult for him to keep in control of himself. She knew what she said, his first name which she rarely uses. "Reid," she whispered. The animal inside him was ready to be released. He knew he couldn't claim her now or he would lose her. "Browen, I can't handle it. If I go on, I won't be able to control myself," he said in disappointment of himself. Browen felt a pang of guilt, "I'm sorry." "Don't be, I'm not." He reassured her. "You just know how to make me crazy," he softly laughed.

He got up and went for the door. "Where are you going?" "Don't worry sweets, I'm going to 'calm myself down.'" She got the hint. "Again if you feel the need to help, by all means..." "No, no, go ahead," she put her hands up. He came back and saw her looking out the window. "You seem to do that, don't you?" "Do what?" "Stare out with seriousness," he mimicked her. "Ha ha, now it's getting late," she emphasized pointing to the clock. It said 11:34. He threw the clock at the wall and it smashed. "Better?"

"Violent tendencies are a true sign of sexual frustration," she teased. "Oh yeah? I'll show you sexual frustration," Reid pounced and started to kiss and devour her skin. "Garwin! Get off!" "Already did. Remember?" he said between bites and kisses. "Garwin, ow!" "I have to repay the favor, you just did for me." He wanted Browen to feel what he felt. To want somebody so bad but can't. He slid up her shirt and started to kiss her stomach and ribs.

She was burning inside. Reid worked her up to a pant and took a second to look at her face. Browen saw the most impish, deviant smile on Reid's face. He then dropped his mouth on her naval. His tongue moving snake-like along her contours. "Not fair!" she moaned. Reid then traced a line of light kisses and hot breath across the edge of her jeans. It nearly sent Browen on the brink. When he was done with his dirty work, he inched his face over hers. Browen loved and hated how he did that to her.

Browen studied his face. Reid's face was calm and powerful, and his pale, blue eyes were electric. _I hate him how he does that._ Reid in turn, surveyed her face. Browen's face exuded strength and vulnerability at the same time. Her brown eyes were dark and mystifying. "Browen," he stared. "Yeah?" she smiled. "No, I just wanted to say your name." Even after all that happened, the warmest blush touched her cheeks uncontrollably. He laughed quietly. "Stay, it's really late and you can wake early and get ready for school." "What do I get in return?" "Sleeping with me?" She giggled and sighed, "You owe me Garwin."

Reid got up and went into his dresser. He picked some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He had a tank top and shorts. "And I'm suppose to sleep in what I'm wearing?" "You can wear what you brought with you." _Setting up the trap. _"I brought nothing." _Snap! _"Well, ain't I lucky." Browen whipped a pillow in his direction but missed. He threw back the pillow. "It's too bad that I'm an asshole right now." He plopped himself on the bed and went underneath the covers. He folded his arms behind his head. "I'm waiting," he faked his impatience.

Browen went into the bathroom. She shed off one of her tank tops and jeans. _Asshole. _She walked out of the bathroom slightly self-conscious and placed the discarded clothes on top of his dresser. Reid admired her head to toe and gave an approving whistle. Browen snapped her head to him and gave a wry smile. Reid flipped the covers open as an invite. She walked closer to his general direction then coldly walked to Tyler's bed. She laid on top of the covers nonchalantly. Reid pouted, "I thought you agreed sleeping with me?" She turned and propped elbow and held her head. "I did. But you didn't say how."

Browen always gets a kick how she always twists his words around. Reid saw Browen posed like a pin-up girl in a tank and underwear. "Get in my bed," he commanded. "No." "Get in my bed." "Say please," she hissed. "Get in my bed...now!" "...No." He stood up still for a second. Then, he took one big step then tackled Browen. He was able to get her over his shoulder and threw her on his bed. She looked a little disheveled and agitated. He stood there with pride and dominance.

He got onto the bed. 'Now, behave," he said and pointed to her. She stuck out her tongue. Browen laid down and pulled the covers up. He did the same. Browen was on her side facing the wall. Reid's hands snaked around underneath her shirt and place his head behind hers. She adjusted her legs to allow him to fit behind her. The last thing Reid remembered is when Browen moved her arm on top of his. _My Browen. _Reid didn't realize he said this out loud instead of thinking it. She heard it right before she drifted to sleep.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Is it Your Time of the Month?**

Their relationship remained the same up til this point. Alexandra and Pogue are mockingly labeled as "husband and wife." They seem to be together wherever they are. Tyler and Teresa are finally showing P.D.A. (Public displays of affection). Elliot and Caleb acted like an old couple. Everything seems peachy as rose-tinted glasses. It is December third. The Winter Formal is in two weeks. The three Sons of Ipswich already asked their loves to be their dates. Reid Garwin only did formals and dances as a way to score. Naturally, he has to reconsider things because of Browen. He was holding out to ask her. He wanted to play the casual manner as if the formal meant nothing in his life.

It was history class when Reid decided to ask Browen. They were sitting in the classroom. Browen was paying attention like the studious person she is. Reid was rehearsing in his head what to say. _Hey Browen, you know the dance is coming up, LAME! Do you have a date to the NO! There's no one else who can dance as well as me, too arrogant? Listen, I'm hot, you're hot, it makes sense. NO! _He never really asked for a date. The girls seemed to attack him as soon as the formal date was announced.

Browen saw the struggle on his face and his silence for most of the class.. _What is he thinking? Is he actually paying attention to class? _Reid snapped from his thoughts and saw Browen looking at him. "Can't help but stare at me huh sweets?" "Actually, I was waiting for you to blow a gasket in your head." "Oh, you're the only one who can deep think now? Well pardon my poor excuse of intelligence." "Why are you so agitated today? Is it your time of the month?" Browen teased. "I'm starting to think it's yours," he snapped. Now Browen began to fuss. "Hey, don't take your frustration on me. Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you get to lash on me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said defensively. "Liar." _Might as well and just ask Garwin. _"Will you fuckin' go with me?" he rapidly mumbled. He wasn't even looking at her when he asked. She caught what he said and knew what he meant. She didn't want to rub it in his face and ask to speak more clearly. She knew it took a lot to ask and put his pride aside. "Yeah," she said looking at the professor casually. Browen was learning to read his expressions and tones as if she knew him for a long time.

Fast forward to lunch, the gang communed to their usual table. Alexandra asked the big question, "So Bro, do you have a date yet?" Browen sat there to build up the suspense. "Browen?" Alexandra asked. Browen pretended like she didn't hear her and picked at her nail polish. "Browen!" Alexandra nearly yelled. "What? I'm sorry Alex. Did you say something?" A flustered Alexandra replied, "Yeah, do you have a date?" "Yeah," Browen said flatly. "Who?" "Does it matter?" "Yes!" "Pity." "Browen!" "Fine, it's Garwin." "Really?! That's so cute! I knew it, I knew it! Now we can all go together!" "No, we're not. This isn't a package deal." "Please!" Alexandra pouted. "That's not gonna work."

"At least can we go dress shopping together? And sit together at the formal?" "Fine, as long as it gets you off my back." Browen looked to Garwin and imitated Alexandra when she squealed with delight. Reid was happy that Browen didn't act like, well Alexandra. It's bad enough he has to do the whole formal thing.

The weekend came and the main prerogative of the girls (mainly Alexandra) was to buy dresses. Elliot as well as Browen reluctantly tailed behind the giddy Teresa and Alexandra in the dress shop. Alexandra had a mountain of dresses to try on. Teresa had a handful. Alexandra would try each one on and model it for Elliot and Browen. Elliot would kindly give her opinion, but Browen would say "It sucks," to each dress without even looking at them. Teresa just tried on and model herself in her fitting room.

Teresa settled on a pastel purple strapless a-line with silver sparkle on the bottom trim. "At least, it isn't pink," Browen congratulated. Alexandra was still contemplating many choices. "Guys, you would make it faster if you actually shop too." Elliot gave in and started to look around. Alexandra gave a hard stare at Browen. "Fine, look I'm looking," she pretended to go through the dresses. Elliot tried a few and found one. It was a turquoise silk deep V halter with a navy brooch.

The Sons were approaching the dress shop. Why? Alexandra demanded Pogue to be there to help pick a dress (one of the boyfriend privileges least desired). Since Pogue didn't want to go down in flames by himself, he begged the others to join. Surprisingly, even Reid agreed. They walked in. Elliot and Teresa were sitting on lounge seats. Caleb and Tyler joined them. Pogue walked up to Browen. "Where's Al?" "Pretending she's a super model." "I am not!" Alexandra yelled from the fitting room. Pogue went to check on Alexandra. Reid then walked to Browen. "Did you get one?" "Nope. I don't shop with an audience. I'll probably swing by after dinner alone."

After another grueling hour, Alexandra found her soul mate (the dress). It was a white, sweetheart top and a mermaid bottom with some ruffles. The girls were about to pay but their counterparts insisted on paying. The group split up. Teresa and Browen took the dresses home and had dinner. Browen opened the front of the house. "Where are you going?" Teresa curiously asked. "Out," Browen said. "Oh, okay, have fun." Teresa secretly knew what Browen was doing.

Browen went back to the dress shop. She was able to shop better with peace and silence. She decided to go to the fitting room with a few dresses. Reid walks into the dress shop. He looked to see if Browen was in there. He thought maybe he was late or early. Browen exited the fitting room to the three angle mirror. Browen thought out loud, "This is why I hate shopping." "You and me both, sweets" Reid blurted. Browen turned around and said, "What are you doing here?" "I overheard you say that you were coming later." "I didn't say you needed to, too." "I know." He was thinking of something sharp to say. "Well, if I'm going to be seen with you, don't you think I should have a say?" It was Reid's way of showing interest without being submissive.

"A free way of criticizing me?" "You could say." "So?" She spun around. "I don't like it either." "Good." She went back to the fitting and tried one another. Browen came out with another dress on. It was a nice dress but something missing. She turned and looked for Reid's opinion. "Not bad, if you want to be lame and unoriginal." Browen rolled her eyes and returned to the fitting room. She put another dress. She walked and stood in front of the mirrors. _Jackpot! _She liked the dress very much. It was a dark green halter (high collar), low scoop back, and had a straight down skirt. She smiled at herself. So, she turned and posed a hand on her hip. "Judges?" "It'll do," he dully said and turned away. _Damn, she's hot._

Browen knew he liked it. She changed into her regular clothes and brought the dress up to the cashier. "How will you be paying Miss?" Browen opened her mouth but heard, "She won't." Reid took out his credit card (paid by father of course). "No, you're not," Browen contested. "Shut up. I don't want to hear you complain later on how the others were paid by their boytoys," he gave the credit card to the cashier. "See, too late," he teased and signed the receipt. They walked outside of the store. "Such an asshole," Browen said. "Such an ungrateful little bitch." "Thanks," she said flatly. Reid smiled.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Oh Shit!**

Chase Collins observed the past two months unnoticed. He lurked in shadows or stood invisible among them. He studied his past enemies as well as the newcomers. He researched the girls' backgrounds. He instantly was attracted to them as soon as he discovered they had the Power and keep the bloodline intact. He didn't want all four girls just one. But who? Teresa was too timid and Alexandra was too loud and hyper. It was between Elliot and Browen. It would be more revengeful to go after Caleb's heart. Elliot was strong. But he liked Browen's crass and use of Power.

So, he would base his selection on opportunity. Who would be more exposed and alone? Who was weaker (in terms of Power or emotion)? He waited to see who it would be. If any would refuse, he would force them to give their Power, kill them, and move to the next girl if necessary. He would always stand in front of their house right when they fall asleep. "Good night my girls, you'll need much rest for what lies ahead."

It was Tuesday and Friday is the day of the formal. After school, Browen was home doing homework. Her phone buzzed to alert of a text message. She flipped opened the phone. It was from Reid (or so she thought). It said, "Meet me after practice at 9." Browen didn't think much of it because Reid did that on occasion. So, she got ready and left a note at the house, being that everyone else was out and about. She went to the pool. No one was there. No people waiting for the athletes. No athletes themselves. It looked quite deserted. So, she called Reid.

"What sweets," Reid greeted. "Where are you?" Browen asked. "Um the dorms, why?" "What are you doing there? You're supposed to be here." "Where are you?" "At the pool, to meet you." "I never called you." "I have a text from you." She saw something at the corner of her eye and refocused. "Hello Browen," Chase greeted on the other side of the pool. "Oh shit, um Reid get your ass here now!" Browen worried. "What? Why? What's going on? Browen?" "It's Ch..." the call ended. Reid knew what she was about to say. "Browen! Hello? Shit!" Fortunately, the dorms aren't far from the pool.

Reid summoned himself outside the pool doors. He crashed through and scattered his eyes. "Browen?" He walked to the edge of the pool. The water was ice, and Browen laid unconscious on the center of the pool. Reid was about to jump. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chase advised, "The ice isn't that strong enough." "What did you do to her?!" "Don't worry. She's not dead, yet. But I figure why not use her as bait first. And here your are." Chase walked casually along the pool. Reid's eyes never left Chase.

"What do you want?" "Ah, the million dollar prize question. What do I want? Well, you should know. You were the ones who defeated and sent me far away. So, revenge is one desire. As I was observing you all, I did a little research on your new flames. Very interesting indeed. Girls with the Power and able to produce an heir with that attribute. Naturally, caught my attention. Not only that, I was able to choose among four. Browen happened to be the most opportunistic. I also want to continue the Pope bloodline." "Not if I kill you." "I remember now you're the hot tempered one. Sometimes at the expense of wisdom."

Chase was stronger then Reid. Reid already descended but Chase had his father's power. Chase created the first energy blast and sent it to Reid. Reid battled with Chase. After a period of time, Browen started to wake up face down on the ice. She was confused and wasn't aware of her surroundings. Chase certainly underestimated Reid's power. At one point, it looked like Reid was going to win. Reid was about to strike when Chase started to make the ice crack.

Browen heard the slow cracks creeping towards her. She remained still. Then, the surface below her feet broke instantly causing her to fall into the deadly cold water. The ice then reformed over her head. Not good. Reid had Chase pinned up against the wall by his Power. "You shouldn't mind me. Worry about your dear bird there," Chase motioned his chin to Browen's direction. Reid turned and didn't see Browen. Chase sent a blast to the distracted Reid. Chase was freed and escaped.

Reid ran to the pool. He looked around. _Maybe she got out of the pool? _Then, he heard a muffled bang on the ice. He went and stood on the ice. He lowered and crawled to see if he can see her. He wiped the ice to see clearer. Her face was under his. "Browen!" She was frantically hitting the ice. Reid banged on the ice with fists. Browen pleaded with her eyes and relied on Reid to save her. It was no help. Reid saw Browen struggling to keep her breath. Her body shook and went limp and floated against the ice. Reid raged with tears and shot an energy blast away from Browen and created a hole. He dived into the glacier water. He was a great swimmer but not in Arctic water. He got to Browen's body and pulled her back to the opening.

He shot an energy blast behind him to create propulsion. They went through hole and then back down on top of the ice with a hard slap. Reid shivering himself dragged Browen out of the pool. He performed CPR. His lips touched her numb blue lips. She threw up the water. She was barely conscious and shivered in a compulsion. "Gotta get you warm." He carried her to the locker room. He laid her on the ground. He went to the showers and turned them all on. The ones he wasn't directly using were turned to hot. The shower he would use on tepid. He got Browen and sat on the ground with her in his lap.

The locker room was full of steam like a fog. Reid clung to Browen. After Browen regained color, Reid knew she had to get out of the wet clothes. Browen was still shivering violently. Reid took her to his dorms. She laid him on Tyler's bed. He set the heat in his room as high as he could. During the process of removing clothing, Reid softly said, "Sweets, listen don't think I'm trying to screw you. You're wet and I need to get you dry." Browen made a moan. _I guess that means a yes. _She was down to her underwear and bra. He picked her up and laid her on his bed and covered her. He, in turn, stripped down to his underwear. He got into bed. He laid on top of Browen hoping his body heat would help.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: True Words of a Gentleman**

Browen thought she was nuzzling against a pillow when she realized it was something harder. It was Reid's chest. She opened her eyes and saw him wrapped around her. _What happened? _Images and sounds flashed in her mind in recollection of last night. She suddenly panicked and remember when she drowned. She sat up but her body was determined to lay back. From the stress, adrenaline, and use, her muscles were burnt out and fatigued. Reid felt her shot up. He opened his eyes. Browen grimaced and held her head in anguish. "Sweets?" She turned to him. "Lay back down or you'll get sick or something."

She was in no mood to argue. She laid down. The emotions of last night caught up to her and she started to cry. He didn't know what was going on in her head. "You're safe, it's okay." He didn't care if it comforted her but more for him. _You're safe, it's okay. _He felt great relief to see her up. "I have to go to class," she sobbed. "Oh no, no class for you. I'll have one of your friends call you out." "Do they know what happened?" "Yeah, early this morning I called everyone." "What happened to Chase?" Reid turned away in regret. "He got away." He was instantly filled with hatred. "Because of me," he added. "No, you saved me. So if anything, it's my fault for being stupid."

"No, Chase tricked you. Well, as much as I love to stay in bed with you in our underwear, I have to get to class." Browen made an attempt to get as if to dress and leave. "No, you stay. You can't walk around anyhow. I'll get ready for school and get you clothes before class okay?" "Fine, have one of the girls get something." "Don't trust my fashion sense?" "I'm afraid or what you'll bring or the lack of." Reid went to change into his uniform. He noticed their wet clothes with a puddle underneath it. "I guess I'll bring these home." He chucked them into a bag.

"Hey Garwin?" "Yeah?" "Why am I not wearing clothes?" It dawned on her as she sat there in a bra. "You were hypothermic and wet. I got rid of the clothes to get you dry." "Your clothes too?" "Well, when in Rome. I couldn't make you warm with my wet clothes can't I?" "I'm sure you hated that." "Well, I was able to save you and enjoy the view." "Oh thanks. I'm glad I provided some entertainment while nearing death." Browen head the word "death" and took a deep breath. Reid sat next to Browen. "I'll be fucked before I let something happen to you." "True words of a gentleman." "I'm serious. If something happened to you, I..." Reid didn't know how to finish the sentence. "You wouldn't have a date to the formal?" "That and..." he couldn't find the words to say. _I would never feel whole. I could never love another? But that would mean that I love Browen? Do I? I cried at the sight of her when she almost died. My world paused when her life did. I don't know. _"Shut up and go to class," she yawned and curled in a ball. She spared him from stumbling from sentiment.

He went over to the girls' house and Elliot gave Reid a bag of Browen's clothing. He went back to his dorm and placed the bag at the foot of the bed. She was sound asleep. Reid went to class but he was distracted by Browen. He called between classes and lunch to make sure she was okay. The others took turns calling. Right after school, he dashed to his dorms without waste of time. He opened the door to find Browen in the process of dressing. "Do you mind closing the door at least?" He closed the door. Reid like how she didn't freak out. He figured because he already saw her in her underwear, nothing new.

Browen put on sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I see you're feeling better." "Yeah, just sore and tired." "Well after a night with me, it's expected." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised to hear that remark?" "Only stating truth." Browen still looked sleepy. "Go back to my bed," Reid requested. "Can't I go to my own bed now?" "All right, I'll drive you home." Reid was even nice enough to carry her things. Browen's body moved slower than she would have liked. Reid grew impatient as he held doors and waited for her to catch up. He grabbed her and carried to the car. She stood up again and she opened the door and got into the car.

"I thought a gentleman would open a car door for a lady." "I carried your heavy ass from the bottom floor to the car." Usually, a girl becomes irate if she was described as heavy whether she is or isn't. "Can't help if I got junk in the trunk." "Actually, you have a boney ass." "How do I manage a boney, heavy ass?" "One of your talents, I guess." Reid walked Browen up to her house. Browen opened the door and was bombarded by three excited girls.

Browen glanced at Reid and expressed 'Help me" with her eyes. The girls squealed and asked questions. "I'm okay, I'm okay. But I won't be if you won't let me breath." They helped her and her things up to her room. Reid was left by the front door. He received a text message from Browen. "Help me. Get rid of these crazies in my room!" He went upstairs. "Um, I think it's best for Browen to get her rest now." "Since when you are so fatherly Reid?" Alexandra asked. "Don't make me discipline you," he growled in seduction. Alexandra grabbed Elliot and Teresa and sprinted out of Browen's room. "Thank you." "Yeah, well I'll be pissed if people kept nagging when I wanted to sleep."


	26. Chapter 23

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TIME LAPSE. JUST GIVE ME A LITTLE MORE PATIENCE. THANKS!

**Chapter 23: Because You're Like Me**

"Yeah, I would definitely kick ass if I was able to stand on my own," Browen added. "Well, you better rest your ass for the formal," he said lightly with concern. "That's all I am? A dancing partner?" she laughed. He didn't answer but sat on the bed and stared intently to her dark brown eyes. "After all that happened, you're still questioning?" Reid posed the question. "Can't fuck a corpse can you now?" Reid stood up. "I'm beginning to think that you're using that as a scapegoat. Have I tried to? No. In fact, you had no idea what was going on in my head when you were in trouble." Reid walked over to her window and stared out.

"Enlighten me," she replied. "Why do I need to explain all this emotional bullshit to you?" "It's not so much for me. When you say it, you're admitting to yourself that you got more than that hard front. It's not the sex, Reid. You think that's the only thing preventing us? You won't open to yourself let alone me." "That's how you get in trouble." "I thought you were the James Dean of Spencer Academy?" "Ha, seriously though. We're just friends you know. When I thought I was going to lose you, I felt something I never really felt." "What is that?" "Nonphysical pain." "Go on." "It's hard to explain like my lungs collapse, a knot in my throat, and my heart hurt." Reid fidgeted as he spoke those uncomfortable words.

"Reid," Browen was taken aback. He ignored her call. "Reid look at me," she pleaded. He took a breath and turned around. "Was that so far fucking hard?" she smiled. "That's all I want from you, honesty and unguarded." "How do you do it?" "Do what?" "Get that from me?" "Patience, time, and perseverance. It's there but not easy to get to." "Kind of, like you." "Yeah. Although, I am a tad more open." "Maybe that's how you can get that from me. Because you're like me." Browen looked down at her lap. "No Reid, I have a vagina. You have a penis. I guess you really don't pay attention in school."

"Smart ass," he walked to her. "Promise me if Chase comes, you call me," he requested. "Yes," she replied. Then, Reid did something so out of character.


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: In Your Dreams**

Reid's eyes were slightly glassy from the emotions. He tried to blink less so that the tear wouldn't escape the bottom lid. He looked away. He didn't want Browen to see. It was not like he wanted to hide weakness. He just wanted to hide how he felt, about her. Reid knew Browen would freak if he showed invested feelings. She would push him away. He said to her bedroom door, "Bye." It was a strange farewell. What was said so little caused more questions in both their minds.

Browen rested with a heavy body and an equally heavy head. There was nothing she can do about it now. _Talk to him later._ She couldn't deny the odd interaction. Browen remembered how she called out his name under the water. A dependence that newly emerged. She needed him. Does she want him? It was a difficult answer. They were friends, like siblings even, but there was there more? She left it at that when she receded to the back of her mind in sleep.

It was Thursday. Browen went to school and acted as normal as she could. The Sons and the girls were on full alert for Chase Collins. He still remained on the outskirts wherever they are. Chase was calculating his next move. He knew they were guarding. He wasn't waiting for timing. He just liked to see them squirm in paranoia. Reid and Browen brushed off their issues because of the Chase ordeal.

It was the night of the formal. They were hoping at least the dance can distract them from their worries. The Spencer Academy students were dressed, smashed, excited, and gleeful for the night. Reid and Browen showed each other off on the dance floor. Reid was having fun BEFORE the formal was over. After the formal, they all were heading to Caleb's house for post party. Chase thought it was the perfect time to strike, unexpected. He had one of the cars swerve and nearly crashed. The other cars stopped.

"Tyler, what happened?" Caleb asked. "I don't know. I saw something and made me lose control for a second." Teresa was frantic. Pogue and Alexandra were in the back seat. Pogue said, "I saw it too." "Saw what?" Browen questioned. She was ignored and Caleb sad, "I think it's him." "That Chase guy?" Elliot caught on. "Yeah," Reid answered. They all got out of their cars. "What should we do?" Alexandra asked. "We get out of here," Caleb stated. "Brilliant plan leader, run with tails between our legs," Reid was frustrated. "We don't know what we're dealing with. We can't risk the girls being here." "You're acting like we're defenseless," Browen spat.

"We can't risk it," Caleb repeated. "Well, hello everyone. Oh, I'm impressed that you all dressed up for me," Chase appeared walking on the double yellow lines on the road towards them. Reid took a step before he was held back by Pogue. "What do you want?" Caleb interrogated. "What? No hello? I mean our last encounter wasn't exactly friendly. In fact, you were the one who sent me blasted off somewhere. You at least owe me manners," he taunted. "Chase!" Caleb hissed. "I've been awhile actually for a few months. Looking about. See who's here and who's gone. Whatever happened to Kate and Sarah? Couldn't cut it? Pity. They were my favorite pawns." Pogue nearly leaped except Tyler held him back.

"Those girls were just pawns. These girls, on the contrary, are more special. Interesting fact, not only do they possess the Power, their children will have the Power as well. And I want to invest in that particular detail to keep the Pope line alive." He walked closer to them. "No worries. I just would like one. Although I have my preferences, any one will do." "In your dreams, asshole," Browen countered. "See that's what I like about you, dear Browen. Your tenacity overrides fear. I'm surprised that Garwin hasn't, how you say 'tapped into that?'" Reid breathed heavily and his nose flared. He didn't like Chase's attention on Browen.

Reid couldn't contain his hatred and sent an energy blast at Chase. Chase was hit but not as much damage as Reid would hoped. Chase stood up, "Well, you do have an Achilleas' heel, Garwin." Caleb stood in front of the group. "Leave," he demanded. Chase pretended to consider, "Um no." He sent an energy blast to Caleb. Caleb blocked. He turned to the others. "Everyone go now!" "No!" Elliot replied.

"Chase, you're outnumbered, even with your father's power." Pogue said. "That's what you think," Chase smirked and sent an attack on Caleb again. Caleb was forming a blast and Browen stood next to him and contributed to the blast. They sent it to Chase but he was able to block. Chase then doubled himself and again. There were four Chases. The rest of the group's eyes darkened as they ready to attack. Blasts of different sizes and power flew all over the place. Caleb and Browen paired up. Teresa and Tyler paired up. Pogue and Elliot were together. Alexandra and Reid were together. In the battle, occasionally energy blasts ricocheted and damaged the cars.

The girls aren't as strong as the Sons. After a period of time, Tyler was getting weak. He saw a blast headed to Teresa and took it for her. Teresa ran over to his battered body. She cried hysterically. His eyes were glazed and blood trickled from his mouth. "I love you, always," he said as he choked on his last breath. The blood seeped onto her dress and spread like a raindrop on a window pane. She was shaking "I love you, Tyler." One of the Chases walked up to the defeated Teresa. "Better him than you. So, you have a choice. Join me, will me your power, or die." Teresa sobbed and looked around. All the others were battling and couldn't help her. There was an unnerving silence. She couldn't bear the thought of joining him and willing him her power. She sent a blast as hard as she could. It barely scathed him. "You made your bed, I see. Now you must lie in it. Cliche saying for a cliche ending." He finished her. She felt deaf until a wave of pain struck her. She let out a cry of pain and collapsed onto Tyler's form, like the ill-fated Romeo and Juliet.

Alexandra saw Teresa screamed and screamed herself. The lone Chase combined the other Chase against Reid and Alexandra. Alexandra couldn't attack well because the overflow of emotions for Teresa. Alexandra started to charge at Chase (one of them). She didn't care if she could stop him or not with or without Reid. Reid couldn't attack Chase because Alexandra was in the way. Chase then had a hold on Alexandra. "You lost two already. I don't think you want anymore casualties. So, Alex right? What will it be?" She struggled with no success. "So Garwin, save a pretty face and give me your power." "Don't do it Reid!" Alexandra answered. Before Reid could react, she threw all what was inside of her and attempted finish him.

"Another no? I don't take rejection well," Chase extracted her life and dropped her body on the hard pavement with a splat. Browen and Caleb were able to defeat their Chase. There were two Chases left. Pogue, Elliot, Browen, Reid, and Caleb survived thus far. The two Chases reformed to the original Chase. "I didn't expect you to be strong as you are. Yet, your dead friends made up with their weaknesses." It struck a nerve in all of them. The meek and tender Teresa and Tyler and the bubbly Alexandra were ached in their hearts.


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Worst Night Ever**

"This is why I picked you two as my favorites. The other two didn't last," Chase smiled. The girls' dresses were a little tattered and dirty. Their skin was sweaty with cuts. The Sons' white shirts were stained as well with dirt and blood with rips. They were tired but knew they couldn't give up. They survived this far. "Enough of the battles. As you see I have grown in my abilities. You are no match for me. Elliot or Browen can end this now. Or do more of you have to die to get the point?" Pogue, Reid, and Caleb stood in front of the girls. Elliot trembled, "What are we going to do now?" "I don't know," Browen thought out loud.

"Since everyone is jumped with adrenaline. I don't want them to make any brash decisions. I'll let you sleep on it," Chase stated in a generous matter. With that, he disappeared. Did Chase think he was going to be defeated? Or does he want them to suffer agony over time? They were all bewildered that Chase just disappeared. "Fuckin' coward!" Browen yelled. _I can't believe he just vanished._ It finally hit Pogue that Alexandra was dead. He slumped by her. Pogue and Alexandra were the first to bond. Elliot, Reid, and Caleb were by Pogue and their fallen friends.

Browen still stood when Chase vanished. She wouldn't look behind at Teresa, Alexandra, and Tyler. This why she hates getting attached, too much to grieve. Her emotion was to go hunt for Chase and beat the crap out of him. Yet, her feet would not comply. Deep down, she knew she won't be able to do it on her own. Her face was blank and her eyes were alarmingly dry. "What do we do?" Elliot again asked. Caleb tried to quickly think of an answer. 'We have to call 9-1-1 and pose this as a car accident." "How many car accidents will Ipswich overlook before getting suspicious, Caleb." Reid snapped. "You got any suggestions, Mr. Smartass?" Caleb retorted. Caleb then lifted his hand and organize the cars like an accident. Reid, Caleb, and Pogue carried the bodies and placed them into the cars.

Caleb made the phone call. The ambulances and police cars arrived. A police officer was taking statements. He went over to Browen. She was still in the blank trance. Elliot went beside Browen and said, "Sorry sir, she's just still in shock." He assumed from the car accident. Browen mumbled some words to the officer. Pogue, Caleb, and Elliot got into Caleb's car and went home. Reid and Browen went into Reid's car. Reid was worried about Browen. She stared out of the windshield.

"Sweets?" No reply. "Browen?" It made Reid nervous to see her as stone. Any emotion would tell if she's okay. "Don't," she stated. She wasn't trying to act tough. She just felt blank shock. He drove to his house. He parked the car. "Take me home," she said. "No." "Don't argue with me Garwin." "Elliot will be at Caleb's. And you think it's better to be alone after what happened?!" "Don't tell me what to do." "I have to right now. Because obviously, you can't think straight if your life depended on it." Browen got out of the car. She got out and closed the door. Reid got out and walked next to her.

"I don't care," she said. They walked to the door. "I know. You are so blank. You're not crying, you're not angry, look at you," he looked at her. She wasn't trembling or like when she was in danger before. She was numb. "Do you want me be hysterical? Or beat my fists into a wall? What will that do? Nothing," she calmly stated. "But at least you know you're human." "We're not human Garwin." "You know what I mean." Reid signaled Browen to follow upstairs. He went into his bedroom and grabbed clothes for Browen. She changed in the bathroom. In th meantime, Reid changed in his room. He walked by the bathroom and no one was in there. He went downstairs and was relieved to see Browen on the couch.

She was in a oversized t-shirt and flannel pants. She sat there looking out the window like she always does in deep thought. Reid said, "Hey." Browen turned her face to him. Her eye makeup was a wreck. Black lines stained her cheeks. She cried. She didn't want to lose it in front of people. It was just easier to cry by herself. Reid instinctively used his thumbs to wipe away the black streaks. "I look that good?" Browen joked. _Finally, she cracked._ "Yeah, I have a turn on with girls with messy makeup." Her lips tugged into a weak smile. "Thanks for looking out for me." "You'd do the same." "Would I?" "You know you would."

She placed her forehead on his chin. She closed her eyes. "I think that tops the worst night ever list." It sounds like she's downplaying the event, but it's her defense mechanism to keep it together. "I'll say." She can feel his chin move with his words. "Browen?" "Hm?" "I love you." She lifted her head. _Did he say what I thought he said? _"Shut up," she joked. "Don't believe me?"


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Nope." Reid hated how Browen assumes what his feelings are or aren't. "I forgot. I'm the asshole. Right?" He stood up and leaned against the wall to show his defensiveness. "So, I can't have feelings and I'm going for a fuck right?" "I didn't say that now." "I thought you sort of felt the same way. Again, you need me to confirm it. How about this... I can't stop thinking of you. Do you know I call you My Browen? Your breath soothes my skin.. I..." Something struck Browen in the head. "Wait what? Breath?" _Why does that sound important? Oh my God! _"Oh my God! Reid, you smart ass you!" Reid was baffled, "What?"

She grabbed the house phone. "What are you doing?" Browen waved her hand to shut him up. "Elliot? It's Bro. Can you put Caleb on?... Hey Cale, listen look up in your Book of Damn, Breath of Life...Because I think we can save them. Well, I thought about it when Reid inspired me. Yeah, we're coming." She hung up the phone. "We're going to Caleb's." "Why?" "When you said breath, it clicked something in my head. Once in a while, I look through that Damn Book. I saw some like resurrection spell." "Like bring to life?" Reid stood there as if he knew he was a genius. "Yeah. We have to do it soon though before the soul is lost from the body." Reid drove them to Caleb's.

Caleb read from the book and explained what they needed to do. "So, we need to get a personal object. Sat this spell. Put the object on them. Say another spell. Hopefully, that should do it," Caleb assured. Browen and Reid went to the girls' house. Pogue went to Tyler's dorm. Caleb and Elliot started to go to the hospital. Browen grabbed Teresa's pearls, Alexandra's watch, and clothes. Pogue grabbed clothes and Tyler's Red Sox baseball cap. They all met at the hospital parking lot. "Okay, put all the objects together. Now we all say this: As life expire, grows a fire, enough to thrive, to come alive." They all chanted together. The objects glowed then dimmed. "I paid the morgue security to let us pass."

They walked by the security officer. "I don't know what your kids into these days..." They zoomed by. Elliot said, "The guard gave us the numbers of what space they're in. 39B, 13R, and 45k." They pulled the drawers out. They unzip the bags. Elliot put Teresa's necklace on her wrist. Browen put Alexandra's watch on her wrist. Pogue put the hat on Tyler. Caleb directed, "All right. Now everyone say these words: When the sun sets, it comes to a rise, restore the breath of their lives." They chanted one more time. They hoped they were not too late. The objects glowed again then faded.


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Asshole**

They waited there for a minute. They were holding their breaths hoping they would take theirs. Alexandra started to gasped and cough. Then Tyler, then Teresa choked on the air. They didn't open their eyes but they made soft moans. "They're okay!" Elliot exclaimed. They sneaked their bodies to the cars. They took them to Caleb's house. They laid them in the guest rooms. They have to keep their awakenings a secret. Because they are still vulnerable, they had to be hidden from Chase.

They were relieved their friends came back. Alexandra, Tyler, and Teresa were in a deep sleep. After all, they were dead. It takes a while for the body and mind to get used to things. All they have to do is wait. Caleb and Elliot disappeared upstairs for the rest of the night. Pogue occupied another guest room. He wanted to stay by Alexandra. "We need to talk," Reid said. "Okay, let's chat," Browen replied. "Not here, let's go home."

They drove to Reid's house. His parents were on another trip yet again. They went inside. It was roughly three in the morning. They were extremely physically and emotionally exhausted. "So, what do you want Garwin?" "Before the whole Book of Damnation thing, we were talking about something." "Oh yeah," Browen was slightly uncomfortable. "You don't believe I love you. Because I'm incapable right?" "I didn't say that. It's just a little harder to see." "Or you just want it from someone else." "Who Garwin?" "No one in particular, just not me." It's one of Reid's few fears, to love and not it be returned. It explains his past promiscuous behavior.

"Listen Garwin, you said we're similar aren't we?" "Yeah?" "Well, we are the type of people to let things flow and not set in stone." "I can't believe how much you are being a stone. You said to flow things, how does it flow when you prevent it to?" "What do you mean?" "I mean that you and I have a little fun, we're friends, and I thought we knew how the other one felt. Well, I don't. You just want things how they always were. Life isn't a one beat song. It changes. My life changed when you showed up. I know I changed yours. But I can't wait and see on a maybe later or a 'I don't know.'" "What are you saying?" "I can't keep going like this. I feel it's a one sided relationship. You have no input, no will in this. You're scared or lying about everything. You have to say now that you love me or not."

An ultimatum was thrown at Browen. She was stunned after what happened tonight, then Reid's trying to add to that. Browen took a deep breath. "Garwin, it's not the time to do shit like this." "I know, but after tonight, I need to know what is at stake." "This is so unfair to do this to me." "That's what assholes do best." She scoffed at this comment. _He was an asshole and always will. One of the few assholes in my life. In fact, he's the only asshole. _She realized that the word "asshole" was more like an endearment. Instead of honey, cupcake, or baby, she would call him asshole. And he never got bent out of shape by the insults. Never. Does love mean embracing another's flaws? They both are filled with flaws. They have tempers, impatience, attitude, stubbornness, and abrasiveness.

Browen never felt this way until now. She faced the wall and leaned with her forehead. The more time that lapsed, the more Reid doubted. Although it was only a minute, it felt longer in both their minds. "Asshole," Browen smiled. "What?" Reid didn't understand. "Asshole," she repeated. Reid understood. _Was she mad? _"You're THE asshole of my life." Reid was starting to panic inside. He thought she was going to tell him off and storm out with no hesitation. He walked to her hoping that somehow he could convince her.

"You're an asshole, the asshole, my only..." Reid knew she started her rambling. He knew what she was going to say. _My only asshole. _He kissed her intensely. In between with a breath, Browen said, "I love you." Reid drifted her back to the wall. "My Browen," Reid husked. After macking out in the living room for a long bit, they retired into Reid's bedroom. They wish they could have continued but they were fatigued. Browen was clad in undies and a tank. Reid was in shorts. They laid there spaced looking at one another. Browen looked down to his hands and noticed his gloves on. She slipped them off. She planted light kisses on his palms. Reid extended his arms and pulled her in.

"Browen?" "Yeah?" "You're my first love." "You're not a virgin Garwin, don't insult my intelligence." "I didn't say that. I had fun with girls, but I hardly tolerated them let alone loved them." "Even your first?" "No." Her head was on his chest. Reid was playing with her hair. "So" "So?" "How many?" "I'm a virgin, remember?" "No, I mean did you love anyone?" "I'm not telling," she teased. They finally settled into themselves. Before Browen reached full dream state, she whispered, "No." Reid sighed in content. "My Browen."


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: I Guess You're Right After All**

Reid somehow woke up and looked at the clock. It read 3:19 P.M. It was still dark in his room. The window didn't show the sun. _Must be a shitty day. _It was raining.He recalled what happened last night. _The dance, Chase, the hospital, Browen, My Browen. _He couldn't help but feel the victory that he won her over. He smirked and looked down at his chest where her head was nuzzled. He internally laughed how he changed perspective of Browen. At first, he thought of her as a know-it-all bitch. Now, a bitch (sometimes) and a girl who is his equal and match.

At the thought of losing her, Reid unconsciously held tighter. This caused Browen to wake. She deepened her breath. Browen opened her eyes and tilted her head to see Reid. "You awake?" she said. "Yeah, sorry I woke you, sweets." "It's fine." Browen saw his intense blue eyes filled with all sorts of emotions. She knew he loved her. She quickly doubted what she said last night. Did she love him? One part said she only said that so that Reid wouldn't leave her. Maybe it was a blessing they didn't follow through last night. The other part of her said that he loves him as a friend. The last part says that she loves him, all of him.

He put a finger to her lips. He outlined her mouth, nose, and cheeks. It was unfamiliar to Reid doing all the lovey-dovey crap but he liked it. He admitted. Browen was thinking that if you have doubt but still believe in something, it's faith. So hopefully, this is faith she has in Reid and her. She was looking in those extravagant blue eyes. _I have faith._ She felt the need to hold tighter then. Her deep breath explored his chest. Reluctantly, she sat straight up. "Not yet," Reid mumbled. "It's after three PM. If we sleep any longer, we'll be up all night." "I still don't see that as a problem," Reid gave a sharky grin. Browen snapped a look of disgust and eye rolling.

"Like you haven't thought of me and what I'll do to you because you know, I have sweets," he whispered behind her. Browen gave a side open smirk and tilted her head enough to see him out of the corner of her eye. "I've thought some things but not that," she replied. Reid was expecting her to add with a smart ass insult but was shocked when he heard, "I was thinking more what I would do to you." Boy, did this made Reid a little dizzy with lust. It was sort of a smart ass challenge comment but he liked it, too much. She fully turned around to see Reid's slightly stupefied face. "Yeah okay," he replied sitting up against the headboard, "Somehow I don't see you as a sultry vixen, not yet anyways." Reid unknowingly sent a challenge. "Really?" Browen said in a mock surprise. _It won't hurt playing with him now though._ _I'm such a tease._ Her grin slowly emerged and started to stalk like a cat to him.

She slunk her face to his and breathed by his mouth. She froze there and knew that she jolted his pulse a bit. She barely touched her lips against his and uncontrollably smashed his against hers. She straddled his lap. Her hands moved from his chest, to arms, face, stomach, and everywhere in between. Things started to escalate. Browen moved her tantalizing kisses and bites to his chin, then to stubbled jaw, to his throat, to the crook, to the clavicle. She took a short breath and began to approach his pectoral. She had felt some of his breaths with deep inhales and shaky exhales. His nipple was at eye level. Her hot breath got it aroused and knew just to do with it. She softly massaged it with her tongue. She inhaled it and began to play rough.

Reid started to moan. She then trailed on below to his naval. She did a number or two to it. Then, she moved more slowly and thoughtfully to the hem of his shorts. She started to tug on the shorts. Reid was starting to brace himself for what was about to happen. Browen paused, sat straight up, and saw him face to face, "Hm, I guess you're right after all." She created a revenging smile and got up to change in the bathroom. Reid was left hard up. He mentally kicked himself for the arrogant comment. _You know, this is one of the few times, I should've kept my mouth shut. _Browen came out in sweats (his). This made Reid even more turned on, her in his clothes. Browen noticed his shorts.

"You might want to take care of that before you take me home or you might hurt yourself," she cooly said. Reid gave Browen a "don't push it" face. She was leaning on the wall by the doorframe. He walked past her. She figured he was on his way to "help himself" but then felt more than a tug on her arm. Reid yanked to the other side of the doorframe and had her against the wall. He held her wrist and her back to the wall. "Fuckin' tease," he spatted. "I know," she replied. Browen felt like a pancake between the wall and him. He played hardball and started to retaliate. He marked his territory by heavy kisses and lustful bites where ever he can sink his teeth into (literally). She was turned on but still in control of herself. _How long can this tension last? _


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Yeah**

Reid took her hand. He kissed her and she naturally closed her eyes. Then, her hand was on something. She broke the kiss to see where her hand was placed. She raised her eyebrows in awkwardness. "I just wanted you to know what you do to me," he said. "A simple hallmark card would have done it." He put his hand on top of hers and pressed on him. Browen's cheeks were reddening with an irregular breath. "What do you want a hand job or something?" Browen sarcastically remarked. Her eyes then shifted and something clicked in her head. "Garwin!" "Not a hand job, something a little better than that."

There was no longer space between them. Reid lifted her thigh and slid his hand under to her knee. She cupped his face and kissed him lustfully. He leaned himself into her and started to grind lightly. Browen wrapped one of her arms around his neck. Reid growled lowly. He rocked enough to make himself ready to climax. "Good show sweets, and to think that's only doing dry," he sharply said and walked into the bathroom. Browen was left against the wall, panting and amused.

Reid exited the bathroom and he heard Browen on the cell phone. "Okay, we'll be right over!" She hung up the phone. "They're awake, drowsy but awake." She smiled. "Good," Reid commented, "I'll just jump in the shower." "You know, I want to go home and shower, too." "How about we save some water and time?" Reid insinuated. The sexual tension was building up all right. "You know that's gonna to lead to other things." "Yeah I know, I figure you'd say that sweets." Reid reluctantly grab some clothes and put them on. They hopped into the car to Caleb's house.

Tyler, Teresa, and Alexandra all looked (probably felt) hung over. After settling down, Caleb sort of started a meeting. "First, we have to keep them on the 'down low' for a long while. They're extremely weak and we can't afford to have another encounter with Chase now. I don't know if we can keep resurrecting people. After they're better or we beat Chase, we'll do a memory spell on the whole town about erasing the deaths of them. Since there is less of us that can fight, we have to stall as much as possible." Reid naturally opposed the hiding and avoiding approach. He was about to open his mouth. "Don't say it, Reid. I know what you'll say. But how are we suppose to beat Chase with almost half of the covenant down?!"

They sat in silence in hopes of thinking of a resolution. Browen slipped through the Book of Damnation. (AN: Caleb entrusted her the book because she has better knowledge of the book, why?) Browen began to ramble, "Well we may not know how to beat him. But we know what's in his head. This isn't just a revenge grudge. This is about securing his future bloodline right?" They nodded and agreed. Browen continued, "So far he thinks Teresa and Al are dead. So, there's two of us left," pointing to Elliot and herself, "He feels more urgent and worried about completing his motive. That may be the leverage we need to gain control of the situation." "How's that leverage?" Tyler grumbled in bed.

"We can do a trick deal like exchange one of us girls for the safety of the rest. The girl can do this spell," she points to the page in the book. "What's that?" Pogue asked. "It's sort of reverse bloodline spell. It won't kill him. But it will strip him from his Power and his father's Power too. After that, well we can decide then his fate." "I feel a catch coming on," Teresa sensed. They all look back to Browen. "There is, in order to erase a bloodline, you need to have created a new bloodline." "How do you suppose we do that?" Alexandra questioned. Browen lightly started with, "Well Alex dear, when a man and woman love each other very much..." Browen attempted to lighten the mood a bit. Everyone's eyes widened with comprehension. "That's right, one of us has to get knocked up."

"We're only halfway into the school year. What would our parents think? What about college?" Teresa worried. "Well, those things won't matter if we're dead," Browen answered. "Who should it be?" Elliot wondered. "Well, it should be a strong bloodline, so, Teresa and Tyler and Al and Pogue are out because they are in weak status." "So that leaves Elliot and Caleb or..." Pogue couldn't imagine Reid and Browen having a child. "Yeah," Browen said, that was all she could respond with. "What?" Reid didn't get it. "It's either Caleb and Elliot or you and Browen, idiot," Pogue laughed, "In all fairness, Reid, I can't see you as a parent or have a little Reid Jr. causing havoc." "What's that suppose to mean?" "You can't be a parent, you're the least responsible," Caleb cut in. "Well, I'm not exactly in open arms of being a M.I.L.F. either," Elliot informed.

"Both couples are equally as strong, although Caleb has his father's Power, Reid almost took him out himself. The girls are even too," Tyler thought aloud. None of them wanted to be parents, but they knew they needed to do this, for the sake of the covenant. "Should we flip a coin, vote, or something else?" Tyler suggested. It was going to be a rough decision regardless. "Or what?! Musical chairs?! Fuckin' rocks, paper, scissors?! Tug of war?! Tic-tac-toe?! This isn't for a prize goldfish Baby Boy, a little more is at stake," Reid spat. Some of them continued to argue and some were silent.


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: If I Won't, Who Will?**

It wasn't like they could sleep on it. They had to make a decision. As more time elapses, the more of a chance for Chase to succeed. The screaming matches were becoming unbearable. There was a constant hum of attitude, panic, stubbornness, and uncertainty. "Just shut up people!" Elliot screeched the loudest, "We can't force anyone to do anything. This has to be volunteer." Five minutes of silence went by. "Fine, I'll do it," Browen blurted. After she said that, her eyes bulged and realized what she is signing up for. "And have Reid as a father, I don't think so," Alexandra mused. "Who said it had to be Reid?" Browen added, "It could be Caleb." "I just fuckin' told you last night that I love you. Now, you want to sleep with Caleb?!"

"Wait, you told her what?" Pogue was surprised. "Fine, if the whole fuckin' world has to know, I love her, okay?! I've grown soft or stupid or both. I had to put up with your bitchy, know-it-all, argumentative, PMS-ing sarcasm for this long, I think I secure rights to have you." "Well ain't that the sweetest thing I heard," Browen faked a Southern accent. "So, you're volunteering, Reid?" Tyler posed. Reid took Browen outside the room. Reid shifted his stance and covered his face with his gloved hands and took a deep breath. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't. _He rubbed some of his blonde tufts. He would kill Caleb before letting her have his baby. "That means you're doing the spell?" he asked Browen. "Yup." "Which means you will at risk with Chase?" "To end it once and for all." "Why would you want to do something stupid like that?"

"If I won't, who will? Elliot isn't doing it. I'm more comfortable with incantations. Besides, don't you want a free pass on this ride?" She laughed. "You know it's not like that." "I know but you can only play the angles you have." Of course, Reid would understand a pool analogy. "Reid, I won't hold it against you if you won't do this. But I have to do it no matter what." Reid leaned his forehead onto hers. He held her upper arms and took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. He doesn't want to lose her to Caleb, to Chase, or to any other force that exists. "Okay," he mustered. "Really?" "Yeah, I love you and I do anything to save you." Browen was touched and caught her breath. Her eyes became a little glassy. Reid felt her stiffened and looked to her face.

He cupped her face with his gloved hands. Browen moved eyes to the side and back to him and smiled, "Such an asshole, why do you have to make me cry?" She moved her hands as to wipe her face but Reid gathered the tears with his rough fingers. She rested her hands on his forearms. Reid leaned his head back on hers and broke the silence with, "I said I would have my way with you one way or another." She laughed her with exhaled breath. "Asshole." They were about to kiss when they got interrupted by Caleb. _God damn him! _"So what's it gonna be?" Caleb asked. "Yeah, I'm in," Reid replied. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Good," Caleb commented and went back into the room to tell the others. "Good," Reid imitated Caleb and followed him. Browen shook her head and followed too.


	34. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Later Garwin**

The rest of the crew watched Caleb, Browen, and Reid walk in. They were silent waiting for the solution. Alexandra broke with suspense, "So, who's volunteering?" Caleb motioned to Reid, "He is." "I don't know what's worse, Reid being a dad or Chase kicking our asses," Pogue blurted. Elliot diverted with, "Well, since we were so occupied with, with the volunteer part. Browen, run the plan again." Browen spoke like a war room commander, "In order to get rid of Chase, for good, we have to make a new bloodline to balance out and get rid of his. Father of the year, here, will take care of that part. I have to say a spell while prego in his presence. And that should be the end. Oh yeah, and raise a kid too, but that's just a small, inconsequential, minuscule detail."

"So, um when should you guys um... get busy?" Tyler blushed for being forward. "The sooner, the better," Caleb stated solidly. "Whoa, whoa, time out. I'm finally getting a chance with her and you're sending me on the fatherhood express immediately?!" "We cannot afford leisure time for what is at stake." "Well, I'm sure we can have fun before the actual baby-making process," Reid cringed at his last words. _Baby-making? What the fuck?! Since when do I say that?! _They created the plan to defeat Chase. After that, teasing and taunts were kicking Reid's behind like karma. "Knock it off, before I change my mind," Reid threatened. "Oh no, once you volunteer, it's engraved in stone," Pogue teased. "I don't have to deal with this shit," Reid grumbled and started to walk out of the house. He yelled back to the house, "Browen, come on!" "All right!" she yelled back in annoyance.

They sat in his car. "Okay, bring me home. I feel really gross and after that talk, I feel grosser like Kira." "Yeah, you do smell,' he teased. "You know, you'll only making the realization scarier that I will be carrying your kid. After the whole Chase thing, we really need to talk about this." "I know, sweets." "I hope you didn't feel pressure into stepping up, you know. If you're only doing this because you thought I was going to be mad or you receiving the eternal label as the asshole of the century, don't. We can't have resentments." "I don't. My resentment would have been if I lose you and all of them because I wussed out." Reid would die before being labeled as a wuss. Reid parked in front of her house. "After we clean up and all, we can call and um, discuss our arrangement," she mildly stated it. "Yeah," he agreed. "At least, we love each other, so it won't be that awkward." "And the fact, I knew I was going to get you anyhow." "Shut up. You are so smug at that fact. Ten bucks says though you weren't planning on the other part." "Nope, can't say that I did."

"Later Garwin," she kissed him on the cheek and left the car. She was walking up her driveway. "Browen, what the fuck?" "What?" "We love each other and you say 'Later Garwin' with a peck?!" He stomped to the driveway and pretty much attacked her mouth with his. After some heart-racing moments, Browen giggled, "If I hadn't know better, I would say you got soft as the Pillsbury Doughboy." "Soft on some things, but raw on the rest." Browen felt like she had to walk against gravity to her door. "Reid, I love you but we're rancid." "Well, I can take a shower here." "And change into what?" "I always leave clean clothes in my car just in case, you know parties, swim meets,..." "One night stands?" Browen finished the sentenced.

"Not anymore, well until you get fat though," that was the only thing he could reply with. "Great. Just what I need, a man who's hooked on appearances. Get your things." He turned and got a bag out of the trunk. They both dragged their feet upstairs. "There's two bathrooms on this floor. Here, you can go in this one," she welcomed with her hand. "I'll be over there, okay?" "Yeah, but I would rather you be in this one, too sweets." "Geez Garwin, you it's gonna happen sooner or later." She walked away. They both greedily stepped into the showers to clean and relax. Reid, being a male, was finished first. A towel was tied around the waist. He walked into the bedroom where his bag was. He bent over and was about to unzip his bag.

He could have changed and waited for her, then talk about going through with this. That was definitely not Reid's style. Like he said before, he's a guy of action, not words. He walked to the other bathroom. He heard the hair dryer on from the inside. He went to twist the knob and it was locked. He blackened his eyes and with a twitch of a finger, opened the lock. Reid opened the door. Browen was sitting on the toilet drying her hair with her back to the door. _Caleb, said sooner is better than later. _She was in a daze with the hum of the dryer. Her hair was dry and turned off the dryer and out it on the counter top. She stood up and started to brush her teeth. Reid studied her with appreciation and amusement. She brushed her teeth with her eyes closed. She spit and rinse her mouth.

Reid saw an opportune moment when she was bent over the sink. He silently stepped behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Browen's body jumped and she gasped. "Reid, what the hell? Give me a heart attack why don't you?" He leaned his mouth behind her ear. "I planning to give something better." He began to nibble at the side of her neck. She let a small sigh escape. She grabbed behind her to the back of his neck. "I don't think we need to talk, do you?" he caressed with words. "No," she whispered. "That's what I thought." She turned to look at him. "I know I locked the door," she hinted. "I noticed." "Knocking could've worked or there's a key above on the doorframe." "None of that," he silenced her with his mouth.

Reid took her hand and guided her out of the bathroom. Browen leaned onto the wall and pulled their clasped hand closer. She could help but roam her hands across his bare chest. She could see his chest movements change in rhythm as she smoothed over his skin. They ambled between kisses to her bedroom. Reid finally broke apart and went into his bag. He retrieved some condoms. "You know we don't need these because the whole idea is to..." "No, idea is to finally let go to each other that we were depriving ourselves from. Would you rather just screw once and be knocked up?" Browen snatched the condoms. Reid shined his infamous victory grin and quickly engulfed the space between.


	35. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Masterpiece**

Reid kissed the corner of her mouth and advanced them to the bed. Browen's face was heating up and she felt the bed behind her knees. She sat and leaned onto the bed. With towels still intact, they wrestled around with caresses and kisses. Browen was about to open her mouth. He knew what she was going to say. "I know. If we say it, it's only cheesy in the mood like this," he said. "Kill the romance, why don't you?" "I said, none of that," he silenced her sarcastic laugh. Reid eyes the towel that was secure around her chest. He started to unfasten it and Browen briefly stopped him. "Doubts?" his eyebrows gathered. "No, just that, it's stupid really" she mumbled. "What now?" he mocked his frustration. "I may not be to your liking," she hinted. _Is she joking?!_ "You didn't care when you were in your underwear," he reminded. "Well, I was in underwear, that's some kind of clothing." "And you didn't notice the whistle, or demand you to sleep in my bed?" "I'm sure any female form would do."

"Trust me, you're more than just satisfaction." He moved his hand to release the towel from its knot. Without disappointment, Reid involuntarily smiled. "I'm a masterpiece, eh?" Browen quickly regained her confidence. "Shut up," he replied. Browen's hands maneuvered with stealth to his waistline. She pulled off his towel. Naturally, Reid gloated with pride at his own appearance. Browen instinctively took a breath under heavy lids. _I can see why he gloats._ "I know what you're thinking," he teased. Browen shook her head. They couldn't help but had each other's skin graze against one another. When it got intense, Reid almost forgot the condom but somehow to manage the reminder. They fit into one another in a passionate romp.

Their stimulated bodies rested against each other to recover from the pleasurable act. It felt natural like as if it was supposed to happen between them. When they gathered enough energy, they continued through the night (with protection). It was next morning. The sheet clad bodies were posed like two puzzle pieces that matched. Browen woke up and felt a warm mass behind her, Reid. She ducked under his arms and walked naked to the bathroom. When she came back, she had a plastic cup with green liquid in it. She padded to the bed and set the cup on the table. Reid felt her weight and woke up. He was on his stomach and reached his hand onto her back. "Hi," she greeted. "Hey." "Your hands are warm," she took them. "Yours are cold." "Well, I got up, and when I was done, I washed my hands with water."

He blew his breath onto them and rubbed them between his hands. "You are a softey," Browen teased. "Don't push it," he mockingly warned. "You know, Caleb will be pissed if he knew we just fooled around with all the opportune moments," she figured. "Maybe we're not done," he growled. He got on top of her and started to kiss her neck. "Hey, hey, first things first, you need to slay that dragon breath of yours," she pushed lightly against him. "My breath doesn't smell!" "Well, I don't want to take a chance." "Fine," he gulped the mouthwash and spit it out. "Happy now?!" "I know you'll be," she tickled his mouth with hers. They were lost in each other and Reid (out of habit) went to look for a condom. "We don't need it, Reid." He realized why and continued his pursuit of her. Although it was Browen's first time, it was Reid's first time with love (and without protection).


	36. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Plot Against Pogue**

They were in bed and Browen lazily drawing imaginary scribbles on Reid's chest. "So, how do you know if you're um..." Reid stumbled. "It's a guarantee. Trust me. It just happens." "Oh," Reid said and then released a sigh. Browen asked, "What?" "Just keep thinking of what Pogue said," Reid admitted. "About you a dad and your spawn of terror?" "Yeah. Such a fuckin' asshole to rub it in. Easy for him because he's not doing it." "Well, why not have a plot against Pogue?" she gave a Cheshire cat grin. "How?" "Well, he probably doesn't know or remember that we're get 100 prego without any contraception, right?" "Maybe." "Well, let's just say, we need to make sure." "Go on...," he grinned and got excited for the revenge plan. "Well what is the most embarrassing thing a guy would have to buy at the risk of ridicule, humiliation, and gossip?"

It took a second for Reid. His evil scheming smirk grew tenfold. "That is why I love you," he kissed with delight and fire. He was wanted to make love again. "Hey hey, there's a baby in there now, easy tiger," Browen tried weakly to pause him. "Can't you fuck until like you're ready to pop, though?" "Yes but Garwin, I think we did more than the horniest couple in the world." Reid smiled at that fact. "Well, you pretty much undid that last shower, so I..." Browen got up shameless. She walked to the doorframe. She turned her head back. "What? No Garwin comment? No sex offer? Truly shocked." Reid perked up as if he heard he won a million dollars. He dashed out of bed and Browen ran out of the room and Reid chased. Well, maybe one more time.

After lunch, Reid and Browen were to meet the gang at Caleb's. As they walked in, they felt all eyes on them. _Don't need to guess what's on their minds. _No one wanted to be direct and spit out the ultimate question. "Yeah, yeah," Browen just cracked the silence. Reid sidestepped to Pogue and asked to have a private conversation. Reid pretended to beg Pogue for a huge favor. "What?! No way!" Pogue rejected the offer. "Come on man, Tyler, Teresa, and Alex aren't suppose to be alive. And if Elliot, Caleb, Browen, or I went, Chase would have suspicions marked on our foreheads. Only you can do this," Reid made the argument convincing. Pogue shifted his eyes to the ceiling searching for an alternative. It was very hard for Pogue to grasp the concept of his motorcycle riding, muscle tee clad self to do what was asked of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Fine, when?" Pogue surrendered. "Well, as soon as possible," Reid faked. "Whatever, if someone sees me, I'm bailing." "No you're not. Because you have to pull your weight. Caleb and Elliot are taking care of Tyler, Teresa, and Alex. We're... you know. So, you have to do something." Pogue started to stump to the front door. "Where are you going?" Tyler asked. "Out!" he couldn't bear to say what he was actually doing. Pogue rode his motorcycle into town. He walked into the local drugstore with his helmet in hand. Pogue scoped up and down the aisles to make sure no one was around. Then, he pretended he was looking around for something else instead of what he was sent for.

He grabbed a bag of chips, a pack of gum, a can of Coke, and other random things. He then walked in the aisle for feminine products. "I can't fuckin' believe I'm doing this," he mumbled under his breath. He took a last glance like a kid crossing a street, looked right and looked left. Unknowingly, Reid followed Pogue into the drugstore with a camera. As soon as Pogue pulled the product off the shelf, a flash went off. "What the?!" Pogue took a second to flinch at the flash. Maybe, he was imagining things. Pogue went to the counter and paid for the items. He put the bag under his seat and sped back to Caleb's, hoping no one would have noticed. Pogue opened the door and walked into the kitchen. The rest of gang were in there, starting to eat dinner. Pogue tossed the bag onto the table. "You owe me thirty dollars!" Pogue demanded. "For what?" Reid asked with false innocence.

"For you know... and for other stuff I bought," Pogue retorted. "I didn't tell you to get the other stuff," Reid rubbed it in. "Well, what was I suppose to do?! Just buy that?! Yeah right! What is someone saw?" Pogue rambled. "Hate to break it to ya, but someone did," Reid was ready. "What?! No!" "Um yeah. Or were your eyes playing tricks on you?" It clicked in Pogue's head. _That mother fucker! _Reid lightly handed out pictures to everyone including Pogue. A roar of laughter overcame the kitchen. "Oh man, that is priceless. Pogue, your face looks like you're being executed," Tyler started to tear. "Can it, Tyler" Pogue was fumed. Pogue shredded all the pictures. "Oh, by the way Pogue, I have plenty of copies and the original," Reid sneered with a laugh. Pogue was ready to pounce but Caleb restrained him, "Okay, okay, enough Reid," Caleb settled it.

"Oh, and Pogue... just to let you know, it wasn't necessary but I think it was cute you went and bought one anyhow," Reid burned Pogue. "What the fuck?!" Pogue yelled. "Hey, it was getting back at you, because you were being fuckin' prick. Now I have that fond memory forever," Reid yelled back with less animosity. Pogue stormed out to the living room and Alexandra followed, hoping to diffuse him. "A picture of Pogue with a pregnancy test, now that's classic," Browen quietly giggled. She side glanced at Reid and they exchanged smirks. _I think Reid's mischief is rubbing off on me._


	37. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Tonight **

"So, what now?" Elliot redirected the conversation. "Well, we find Chase and take him down," Browen said sternly. "Just like that?" Tyler asked. "Yup," Browen answered. "Are you sure you can do this?" Caleb said with concern. "I told you already, I can. That was the point of me doing it, right?" Browen was getting annoyed by the doubt and constant questions."We're going tonight," Browen stated as she walked out to the backyard. She needed to be alone. _Can I do this? Shut up me, I can. It won't be easy. Then again, life never is._ Because not only does she have to think of them and herself, but her unborn child as well.

She sensed someone behind her. "Reid, I just need some time by myself," she used his first name to stress importance. "No you don't. Besides, you're not alone on this," Reid walked up to next to her. "Thanks but, I just need to clear my head and study the incantation," she moved to sit on the garden bench. "You may have your game face on but I still know when you're bullshitting," he sat next to her. "I'm only part bullshitting. I need to meditate and I needed to get away from the questions and people just looking at me weird," she leaned forward and had her forearms resting on her thighs. "And they're not looking at me weird?!" "True." "They're just caring about you is all." "I know. Still pains in the ass though." Reid cracked a grin. "It is weird though," she leaned onto the back of the bench. "What is?" "Only just now, I realized that we having a kid, when I was thinking of who I'm protecting." "Yeah, I barely getting started on realization myself."

"After all this, I can hide my pregnancy with illusions and finish Spencer. But when he or she is born, I think college is pretty much out of the plan." "Yeah, that sucks." "Well, my family can support me. In all honest opinion, I wasn't striving to be a scholar anyhow." "Yeah, you're too bitchy and beautiful to be stuck in a classroom." "Gee thanks." "What about me?" "What do you mean?" "You sound as if I'm not going to be there." "Reid, I don't expect you to settle just because of me." "Fuck you. I'm the father and the fact that I love you means that I'll be there regardless." "Thanks dude," she lightened the mood. She didn't want to deal with heavy emotions right now. "So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Reid thought for a moment, "Doesn't matter. But a boy would be funner." "Funner? I thought I was bad at English."

Pogue, Reid, Elliot, and Browen went back to their own homes and rested for tonight. Browen took a shower and napped. She woke up and ate. They all decided to met where Putnam's barn used to be which has been renamed Putnam's Field. It was nine o'clock at night. Reid drove the hummer and had Caleb, Tyler, Teresa, Alexandra, and Pogue in the car. Browen and Elliot came together. "How do we know he's gonna show up?" Teresa asked softly. "He will," Caleb assured, "He'll sense all of us here, even you." They all stood there in the field just waiting. "You sure you guys are up to it?" Pogue asked Teresa, Alexandra, and Tyler. "Yeah, we're healed up and our Powers are intact," Tyler confirmed. "Good, we need what we can get. Worse comes to worse, we need to just fight him and hope for the best," Pogue slapped his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

A sudden breeze grazed through the trees. Out of the woods, Chase appeared and walked casually towards the group. "I think I allowed enough time to let you think it over. What's this? I see some of your friends were resurrected. Very smart. But truly, do you want another blood bath? Again, I ask just for one of the girls." The group rehearsed a conversation to have in front of Chase. They couldn't just comply because that would seem suspicious. They stage argued and Browen finally surrendered. Reid pulled her quickly to him, "Are you sure?" "Yeah," she whispered. "Be careful." "Yeah," she kissed his cheek. As she was walking to Chase, her heart raced and would looked back to her friends and to Reid. She was recalling the words in her head for the spell.

She clenched her jaw and try to compose her mind. _As soon as I get near him, just spit out the words okay, Bro. _She stood by Chase's side. "It was sensible of you to do this. Unfortunately, I still need to kill them," Chase raised a hand to summon a blast. Browen grabbed his hand. Chase looked at Browen. Browen's eyes blackened and squeezed her hand to make sure he wouldn't let go. Dark clouds, winds, rain, thunder, and lightening erupted. It was like a monsoon and a hurricane mixed into one. Browen took a quick, deep breath.

The rest of the covenant stood like a front. "Is this suppose to happen?" Alexandra yelled over the wind and thunder. "I think so," Caleb recalled from the Book of Damnation. Chase spat, "What do you think you're doing?!" "Untie the bloodline of greedy ill, I evoke with my will, To fill the void alight, With one that is right ." The weather grew more intense. Many leaves and branches started to break off the trees. Chase tried to break their hands apart. It was too late, a lightening bolt struck the joined hands. The covenant watched in horror. _Was this suppose to happen? _"Browen!" Reid shouted and started to run. Reid and the others though were blocked by a blast and all fell on their backs. The lightening and wind ceased.

The rain continued and thunder slowly silenced into a distance muffle. There was a burn mark in the ground where Chase and Browen stood. Browen was flat on her back unconscious. Reid beelined to her fallen form. He lifted her head and lightly slapped her face. Reid's drenched hair dripped in front of his face. "Browen?! Come on sweets, wake up. Be the bitch and don't give in." Tyler and Elliot kneeled by Reid. The others went to search for Chase for remains or some kind of confirmation of defeat. "Caleb! Come here!" Pogue called out. The others huddled to Pogue. They saw Chase still alive, but barely. He struggled to breath, "Well done. But did you think you would really win?!"

They saw a glow escaping Chase's body (his Power/life) into a different glow above him. He laughed and knew his death was coming. "You finished me. Looks like one of you are too." With that, Chase stopped breathing and his body broke down into matter and dispersed in the air. The others rejoined Reid, Tyler, and Elliot. "Is she okay?" Teresa started to tear. "Caleb, look in the book to see if she'll be okay," Reid commanded. Caleb looked up the spell and see if it gives some inclination to the outcome. "Reid, it doesn't say anything," Caleb concluded. "Look harder!" Reid gritted. Unaware to all of them, the glow from Chase's body traveled to where they are. "What's that?" Alexandra looked at it strangely with alarm. "I don't know," Caleb confessed.


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: That was Weird**

It hovered over Browen. Then, it pressed through her and instantly she gasped and opened her eyes. Reid's relief made him breathe easy. He encased her into his arms. "That was weird," Browen mystified. "What was?" Elliot asked. "Out of body experience." "That was you?" Caleb referred to the glow. "Yeah, that was me. Talk about a psychedelic trip." "How are you?" Tyler leaned in. "Like my body went through a washing machine, other than that tired and...wet," she realized they were still out in the rain. "Oh, we should definitely get out of here," Caleb got up, "Everyone can go home, get some sleep, meet tomorrow at my house," they walked to the cars.

With Chase gone, a certain elation overcame them suddenly. They all jumped and hugged each other in the rain for the victory. "We did it!" Teresa cheered. "Well, Browen did for the most part," Reid gave credit. "No, it was the whole covenant," Browen expressed. "Let's get out of the rain before we get sick," Alexandra acted motherly.

Browen and Elliot were on their way home. Elliot side glanced to Browen, "What?" "I was thinking about the incantation." "What about it, it worked." "I know. But during the whole storm and all, I heard a little kid voice. "That's creepy." "It was but sounded familiar." "Maybe it was YOUR kid," Elliot assumed. "You know, I think you're right," she smiled and rested her head on the car door. "So?" Elliot said as she focused on the road. "So?" Browen had her eyes closed. "Was it a girl voice or a boy voice?" "I couldn't tell." "Liar." "You'll just have to wait, roughly nine months to be more accurate." "You're no fun." "I know."

The next day, the group communed to Caleb's house. "So, what's with the meeting, oh great one," Reid was picking at something on the mantle. "Well, we know Chase is gone, for good," Caleb breathed, "This is more for the other part of business with Browen." "Oh shit, what did I do now?" she said it in true Garwin-fashioned. "No Browen. It's what you did for us, all of us," he continued. "So, this is a 'thanks' and a pat on the back?" Browen kept firing. "Just shut up Browen and listen," Elliot huffed. Caleb smirked, "Well yeah. Plus I wanted to let you know that we'll all help you through this." "Thanks Caleb. Is that the only reason you dragged us here?" "No. I was looking through the book and..." "Oh geez, not the book, again," Reid chimed. He showed the inside of the cover ripped off. "I notice some mark so I ripped it, look what is says," Caleb showed Browen. Browen read out loud, "Written by Bethany...Green." "What does that mean?" Tyler crossed his arms. "I means Browen's ancestor wrote and made this book, genius," Reid rubbed Tyler's hair.

"No wonder how I knew which spells to use," Browen read the name over and over again. "So, Elliot said you heard the voice of your future kid," Pogue changed subjects. "What?!" Reid snapped from his daydreaming. "You didn't say to keep it a secret," Elliot got defensively. Browen rubbed her forehead, "Let me guess, Elliot told Al, Al told Pogue." "She knows the gender too," Alexandra blurted without though of consequence. "What?!" Caleb, Tyler, Teresa, and Reid synced (Reid being the loudest). "Jesus fuckin' Christ, tell me life story why don't you?!" Browen stormed out into the backyard. Teresa meekly asked after she left, "So, what is it?" "She didn't say," Elliot replied.

Reid rubbed his chin, "Well, I think you pissed her off." He left to find Browen. She was pacing and talking to herself. "I think my temper is rubbing off on you," he said with a bite. "You think?!" "What is your damage?" "I don't know. My prego hormones, what happened last night, or I'm still freaking on having a kid." "Well, you can deal with it or cry and go crazy about it... So, you know what the kid is gonna be." "Yeah." "Don't you think as the father I should know." "Maybe," she softened and began to relax, "But you'll have to pay a fee." Reid smiled and glad that she was back to her sarcastic self. She whispered into his ear. She leaned back onto the bench. "Will that please the almighty Garwin?" He turned and placed a hand on the bench behind her shoulder. "I know what will..." he leaned into a kiss.

One more chapter & that's it folks.


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Long Time**

Not so much later as Browen and Reid conceived, the others started to as well. Chance or fate? They were done at prep school. Some went to college, some started to work at their family business, and some were chasing the little ones around. Surprisingly, Tyler and Teresa were the first to marry because they felt they should be married before any bedroom activities. Tyler and Teresa went to college. Pogue and Alexandra were married because she threatened to beat the crap out of him if he didn't (how romantic?). Pogue worked part-time and went to college. Alexandra stayed at home. Reid and Browen finally got around to it even if their kid was two years old. Reid went to school and graduated early by getting a diploma in two and a half years. Browen stayed at home. Caleb and Elliot were the last ones to marry because they wanted to finish college. Caleb and Elliot are working now. A few years down the road...

"Mommy! Nate kiss-ed me!" A six year old brunette with pigtails cried to Alexandra. "It's okay, Rebecca," she consoled the tot. Browen sighed and turned to look for the striking blonde hair, "Nathan Garwin!" "What Mommy?" he said slightly annoyed because he was in the middle of playing. "Come here please," she inched with her finger. The handsome brown-eyed blondie trotted to his mother. "Nate, did you kiss Rebecca?" Browen dreaded that the Garwin attributes that were passed down started to appear early. "Um no?" Browen tilted her head and gave a "don't lie to me kid" look. "Yes?" "Why?" "I don't know." "Well, you didn't ask her right? You need to get permission before you do that?" "I don't need it to kiss you, Mommy," Nathan retorted. The kid was good. "Yes, however we are family." The blondie was not convinced. Browen spoke aloud to herself, "Where's Garwin when you need him."

"Reid!" Browen called out to him. Reid was standing next to Pogue and Caleb. He walked over. "Yes, baggage of my life?" "Ha ha, charmed. Since you passed down that charm of yours, you can now explain to our six year old son about kissing girls without permission." Reid rubbed his forehead, just because he is a father doesn't mean he knows what to do or enjoys it entirely. He plopped his son on his lap. Meanwhile, Browen cursed at herself walking to Teresa and Tyler, and their daughter Bethany. She was a prissy little thing but darling out of all of them. She had long brown hair with a headband and bangs in a pink dress. She was the youngest out of the new generation. After Nate was done with his mini-lecture from dear ol' dad, he raced back to a brunette boy with overalls in the sandbox. Samuel Danvers had dark hair and blue eyes like his mom (Elliot). Although Sammy and Nate got along naturally, there was that innate sense of competition (like fathers, like sons).

So, Rebecca Parry, Nate Garwin, Bethany Simms, and Samuel Danvers were the next generation (so far). One night, Reid and Browen came home tipsy. Nate was at the Danvers' home so Reid and Browen can have some "Mommy-Daddy Time." "Garwin, just because our son isn't home doesn't mean you're getting some tonight," she laughed while he was caressing her neck. "No, I am because every time I'm hot on you, that brat is knocking on a door." "That brat is our son." "I know," he smiled, "I wouldn't mind being in the business of making another one." "Yeah okay, Mr. Damn why is that kid up six in the morning?" "I got the hang of it." She stopped kissing him, "You're serious aren't you?" There was a pause. "Holy fuck, Garwin is a... dare I say, a family man?" "Maybe." She purposefully looked into his eyes. "Okay, tonight?" she grinned. "Hell no, no babymaking tonight, I didn't make love to you since Tuesday." "Reid, it's Friday." "I know, such a long time."


End file.
